A Slave Named Shanti
by JimmyValone
Summary: In a bid to start a new life with Mowgli, Shanti runs off into the jungle to find him. But will Mowgli realize the extent to Shanti's feelings for him? And when Kaa discovers the young girl-cub for himself, just who will form a relationship with whom?
1. Little Girl Lost

_This is an adaptation of a roleplaying story between myself and trussstme on the Kaa Roleplay X forums. Our posts have been merged and lightly edited to improve the reading flow of the story. Enjoy!_

Chapter One

Shanti's footsteps rustled in the undergrowth and mingled with the terrifying sounds of the jungle at night. With only the flickering light and feeble crackle of the torch in her hand for company, every shadow and trailing vine filled her mind with visions of ferocious predators stalking her as she padded along the worn path that seemed to grow wilder with every step. The girl-cub twisted and turned, constantly trying to spy the phantom monster in the corner of her eye as her clumsy movements got her dress caught on the branches that were hemming her in and threatened to scratch the soft dark skin of her slender legs.

"Mowgli?!" she yelled out for her best friend, her... close friend, as she stumbled on, dainty bosom rising and falling with rapid breaths. She paused for a moment to get her bearings, sighing to herself "...where are you...?" From the moment he had followed her back into the village the two cubs had been inseparable...until now. She had to find him, to make sure he was okay, to tell him she wanted to join him in his jungle adventures and live wild. It was in that moment of slight peace in the pitch black wild that Shanti realized the path had disappeared from under her bare feet, her toes splayed in the dirt. She couldn't find her way back now, at least not until daylight. The flame of her torch guttered slightly as a shriek from some hellish night creature echoed into the night in the distance, sending tingles of terror up Shanti's smooth flesh. The foolish girl would have to find her friend or survive the night on her own. Judging by the creature that was stalking her at that moment, she would have a very hard time of doing that...

Rustling in the sense jungle canopy overhead moved the impressive length of Kaa the python. The bright yellow eyes of the snake surveyed the steps of the little girl whose own rustling had caught his attention not too long ago. Seeing humans of any kind in the jungle was a rare sight, let alone a young, attractive girl-cub such as this one. Based on her cries, it seemed she could use some help from the selfless snake.

The serpent grinned widely, hissing as he caught up to the girl below him. Her bright dress was firmly fitted around the curves of her body. He simply had to get a better look...

Just moments after setting off once again Shanti felt herself jump bolt upright, a subtle and threatening hiss emerging from the depths of the shadows behind her. Slowly she turned, lifting the torch high to try and shine a light on whatever creature had decided to approach her. "W-who's there...?" she whimpered, the hissing sound filling her ears menacingly.

Lowering his head below the jungle branches, the snake spoke up. "Excussse me..." he hissed as his eyes lit up, a cascade of colors blossoming from his pupils. "Might I be of sssome assissstance?"

The torchlight finally revealed the watcher as an enormous python descended from the tall trees. Shanti gasped as she looked up at its winding body, and... and... the eyes... She felt herself linger on the eyes of the snake as he approached. They seemed to shimmer and dance in the light of the fire, or were they actually shifting and changing...? As she watched and wondered, the attractive girl lost her sense of time as her eyes gazed back up at the snake - her mouth hung open as her pupils swam and shrank into nothing. Bursting forth from her own vision were the same intricate spirals that she saw in the python's eyes. They were so beautiful, always shifting and teasing her to look deeper, such naughty eyes... she found herself beginning to grin slightly as she felt the colors play with her mind.

Shanti's arm suddenly felt heavy, soooo heavy, as she watched the snake approach. The torch dropped lower to the ground as her body grew limp, until finally her hand relaxed and let the light drop to the ground and go out in an instant. Then she was truly hooked as the glowing wonder of the snake's eyes consumed her vision in the darkness.

The beautiful girl's face slowly shifted, terror melting to entrancement to deep interest. The sight brought a sinister smile to the snake's scaly lips. The girl's mind was being filled with the spiraling colors emitting from his eyes, and he looked into them intently, keeping her eyesight locked onto his.

"Are you lost little one?" The snake cooed, bobbing his head up and down to have his enraptured captive nod in affirmation. His tail descended and brushed some stray hairs from her face like a nurturing parent. A lost girl-cub was helpless enough, but a lost hypnotized girl-cub? She was just desperately in need of his assistance. Kaa began to instill his desires into the girl.

Shanti saw nothing but Kaa's grinning face and his oh so alluring eyes as the rest of the world faded around her. Wasn't she looking for... something? Something that was lost... or was she lost? Yes, that seemed to be true, especially because the spiraling light seemed to agree. Her head bobbed unnaturally in an awkward motion as her eyes followed the python above all else, leading her slender yet curvy body to twist on the spot.

"Are you... horny? I certainly am..." Kaa's head circle around the girl's, his scaly underside gripping her in a hug, his eyes never leaving hers. Uncoiling himself, he licked his lips as he beckoned the girl to follow him, his tail calling the hypnotized girl-cub a few steps forward...

Though she did not consciously notice the slowing of her mind and her willpower, Shanti's thoughts came slowly as if wading through treacle. She had barely comprehended the incredible beauty of the colors before they began suggesting how wonderfully helpful this snake was, to take care of her while she was so lost and vulnerable... She felt comforted as his coils gripped her gently, hugging her arms to her sides briefly and coinciding with a tingle running down her spine. She began to feel things, the same things she felt sometimes when she was with... whoever it was she had been seeking. Her thighs pressed together as something heated up between them, hidden beneath plain white panties and the pretty little dress. Shanti found her feet taking slow shambling steps forwards, following the eyes and tail that guided her as the corners of her mouth curled upwards and her nipples poked at her dress.

The conniving snake lured the girl to a small rock, where upon a glimpse of moonlight shone. As she stepped on to it, Kaa took a close look at his current guest. The moon's illumination caused the girl-cub's mindless grin to look even more adorable and desirable then before. What's more, Kaa could see the effect his hypnosis was leaving on the rest of her body. Her legs pressed together, portions of the dress appearing to be tightening, and just a faint scent of arousal filled the air.

The girl-cub's mind tumbled swiftly into oblivion as the spirals kept pouring into her wide eyes, glimmering in the pale moonlight. The grin on her face grew further as she came to terms with the feeling of just letting go. Her body was numbing to the rest of the world, this python and his incredible eyes and attractive hisses held her attention now and she was happy to let herself drown in his hypnosis. Anything...anything just to watch the colors dance for another second more.

Hissing with fevered anticipation, Kaa lowered another, larger section of coils to the ground. His body shifted, the portion of coils jutting out every foot or so, giving the appearance of stairs ascending into the tree tops.

"Step right up, my sweet. You'll find much more relief up here..."

As the spirals bent her into a weak puppet, Shanti's body began operating to Kaa's commands, slowly and clumsily stepping up onto his soft scales and wandering upwards as her head remained looking up and away from wherever it was she was being lead. The stepping motion set her tits into a gentle jiggling motion in front of her, the dress dipping down her chest a little and revealing her alluring curve. All the more delightful a sight was her lithe legs as she strode across Kaa's body. The thin fabric softly grazed Shanti's dark skin as she rose up through the air even as her mind sank deeper and deeper, almost swallowed up completely. The tingles of arousal rippling across her young body helped to speed up the descent of her will and gave her rapidly spiraling eyes a hungry look.

The scaly staircase wound onwards and upwards until finally Shanti found herself in the python's secret den: a wide branch some feet off the ground, a private alcove where they could enjoy each other's company more intimately. The circling colors erupting from Kaa's eyes slowed down to a halt, his normal yellow colors returning. The girl had been affected enough; the snake would be the only object of her attention now.

Kaa eyed the girl's newly exposed cleavage, the girl's chest pressed forward, her behind pushed back. A fine, delicate female form indeed. Chuckling, Kaa's tail now traveled around the girl-cub's shapely rear, caressing and squeezing her cheeks.

As he curled around and pressed against her firm, plump ass, he completed his seduction of the girl-cub, her mind emptying with a loud PING. Her body bucked slightly at the feeling of his scales gripping her body through the delicate dress, the rubbing of his coils making her panties ride into her crack slightly and press closer to her moist virgin slit.

"There, now that we're up here, I can keep you nice and safe in my coils. Doesn't that sound splendid?" The snake asked cheerily, his tail coiling up the girl's body and raising her chin. Shanti was floating in a sea of happiness as this amazing creature spoke to her and massaged her body in ways that just made her shiver with excitement. She couldn't help but let out a sigh of contentment and a submissive "mmm-hmmmmm..." in response to his suggestions. Suddenly Kaa gave a faux gasp.

"Oh, but that silly dress of yours will just get in the way!" His tail traced the outline of her body, the tip of his tail just barely felt along her chest, her hips, her legs.

"You can remove it, yesss?"

The sensation of his tail winding around her body only deepened her mind-muddling trance as Kaa traced the contours of her body beneath the fabric. But... he was absolutely right, her dress was getting in the way of his caress! She should strip immediately! The cute girl-cub beamed at Kaa, nodding happily as her hands reached down and fumbled at the hem of the dress. They slowly rose again, dragging the cloth up her thighs to her curvy hips and revealing the panties that hugged her lower lips so beautifully.

The dress was lifted higher, exposing her soft belly, rising further until the sensitive underside of her breasts was revealed. For a second the dress caught on shanti's erect nipples, before the orbs of flesh came bouncing down, free at last. In a final sweeping movement the dress came up and over her head, allowing her to return her spiraling eyes to Kaa, grinning stupidly at the feeling of pleasing him and showing off her body.

The python watched as the girl obeyed excitedly, slowly lifting her long covering up her body and over her head. As every gorgeous inch of her skin was revealed, Kaa's own arousal grew and grew. Nearly all of her flawless brown skin was bared to him, small perky breasts bouncing freely and Shanti's wide smiling face gazing at him with hopes of approval.

"Sensational, girl-cub. You can show off your magnificent body freely now. And just feel..."

Kaa's tail slithered across Shanti's bare shoulders, traveling downwards, slipping just under her breasts. The scales brushed against the girl-cub, keeping her in Kaa's grasp. All the while, kept the entranced girl looking at him, keeping her attention focused on his own face. "Doesn't it feel so nice now, ssskin to sskin?"

The slow sliding tail pulled another gentle moaning sound from Shanti as she watched her master. The scales dragged across her skin, descending from her slender neck and shoulders to cup her tits from beneath, toying with them softly and causing the aroused girl-cub to push her chest out a little further and encourage his tail to continue to excite her body.

He traced her warm body further, sliding past her navel as his tail reached the hemline of her panties. The white underwear was beginning to show signs of arousal in the innocent young girl. Wet spots had begun to dampen the cloth as it clung tightly between her legs. She was hopelessly caught in the trap, both mentally and physically as Kaa's tail traveled down her bare body, inching towards the aching sensation between her legs that seemed to grow and grow with every scale and coil that rubbed against her chest, forced to stare up at his head and return his loving gaze. Tiny cute noises escaped her lips as they parted, gasping slightly as her panties were tugged a little tighter to her hot flower, now wet with lust as the fabric clung against her and darkened to reveal the depths of her arousal.

"There's just one more small thing to take care of..." His tail played with the waistline, pulling it and snapping it back. Soon, the tail coiled around her waist, moving back towards the opposite end of her panties, before slipping into the garment at last. The tail moved between her clenched cheeks, at last sliding just along her moist flower. It rubbed back and forth, slowly, just barely invading her lips.

Shanti couldn't begin to describe the intense feelings that shook her young body as Kaa's tail roamed behind her, diving between her ripe buttocks to glide across her pussy. A deep blush came to her cheeks as her mouth widened, "Oooohh..." her mind beginning to link Kaa's hypnosis with the arousal that was controlling her body now.

Kaa's head moved towards the girl's ear, whispering huskily. "See how that feels? It will feel even better... if you slip of those panties..."

He didn't need to say it twice... so very easily coaxing her into relieving herself of her last line of defense. Her fingers slid across her hips and gripped the sides of her damp underwear. She bent over slightly as she tugged the clothing across her thighs down to her knees and pressing her trembling lips backwards against the teasing tail tip. She release the panties, letting them drop past her calves to the branch below as she stood bolt upright, legs parted just enough to ease Kaa's access to her warm wet slit as she finally stood in aroused, erotic, naked splendor. Kaa was pleased with what he saw: the girl's young, moist pussy was on full display, the girl careful to allow access to Kaa's tail even in her addled hypnotic state.

"You look sooo voluptuous, girl-cub! And so open to suggestion. I think a reward is in order." Kaa's tail rubbed against her slit with just a bit more vigor, Shanti's juices being picked up on the smooth scales. Kaa himself went on his own tour of Shanti's body, his tongue flickering up her belly, on her breasts and erect nipples.

Shanti's breathing got heavier as Kaa stroked a little harder against her slick wet slit, releasing the scent of her uncontrollable arousal into the night air. She panted with a primal sense, tongue sticking slightly out as she gasped and whelped with pleasure. The texture of the scales across her delicate core drove her totally crazy - even if Kaa hadn't hypnotized her, the combination of her virgin arousal and his gentle manipulation of her pussy made the innocent girl putty in his coils.

With his head exploring the rest of her sexy nude frame, Shanti's head rolled back and her lidded, spiraling eyes stared unseeing into the canopy above. Every deep gasp and breath raised and lowered her perky bust that now glistened with perspiration and mingled with the saliva of the python as he licked and teased her flesh. Hardened, dark nipples flicked back and forth at his touch, each movement drawing more ecstatic sounds from her throat. Her arms lay limply at her sides as she could do nothing but let Kaa play with her body. His face soon moved to Shanti's own, staring and smiling with glee as he continued massaging the girl's flower, Shanti left helpless to do anything.

"Have you ever experienced this pleasure before, my sweet?" A coil from above brushed away some more of Shanti's increasingly mussed hair, shining with sweat. "N-nooo..." she breathed, adding "not like thissss..." as she recalled the one or two times she had been around Mowgli and felt a longing deep inside her. Only once had she began to explore it, a hand slipping down under her dress, only to be interrupted, leaving her sexual exploration untouched... until now.

"I have the feeling you will learn to enjoy this very much..." His tail gave another agonizing push along Shanti's lips, teasing one last time before slipping into the girl at last.

"Aaaaaaihhh..." she shrieked out into the darkness, eyes shooting wide open and her open mouth spreading into a grin as Kaa entered her tight wet hole. Her body rocked back and forth ever so slightly as the tail tip slid up inside her, the walls hugging tight to the scales that helped to keep her standing upright as her slender legs trembled with delight. If Kaa was promising to let her experience this often, Shanti was very glad to submit...

The python giggled with delight as he looked on his precious girl-cub. She had acclimated to her environment of sensual pleasures very well. A sheen of sweat covered her glorious nude form, the overwhelming musky scent of arousal filled the air, and the girl's every reaction was instinctual and erotic, from her euphoric cries of ecstasy to her every movement and stretch. To see the girl so pleased to submit to her sexual gratifications put a wide grin on the snake's face.

Kaa's tail moved deeper into Shanti's pussy, clenched tightly, desperately around his presence within her. The slithering tip pushed upwards as it moved, tracing her insides until he was met with her soft source of pleasure, her g-spot. The tail ground slowly against her, rubbing the inside of her pussy as achingly teasingly as he did her outer lips.

The girl cub's body shivered and swayed as the incredible new feelings overwhelmed her. The dexterous python tail slowly wriggled and pushed up into the depths of her soaked pussy, spreading her tight walls and practically blinding her with the pleasure that wracked her body.

Increasing his machinations so made Kaa notice the increasing trouble the poor virgin girl-cub had at sustaining her body from this onslaught. "Oh, how thoughtless of me! I simply won't stand for you sustaining yourself when I'm pleasuring you so! I would be most happy to relieve you of that burden..."

Accordingly, a small section of coil descended towards Shanti, ready to offer her relief. A loop of coils formed around Shanti's waist, securing itself snugly around her. As it seemed the girl's legs were about to melt from the barrage of ecstasy, Kaa lifted the girl's body into the air, freeing from the bonds of gravity as easily as he did her clothes.

Luckily her master was a thoughtful beast and took care of her now that she had given her body to him as well as her mind. A thick coil curled around her waist and hugged tight as her legs trembled and gave way. She barely felt herself get lifted up off the branch as the tail tip rubbed deeper and deeper until it found a spot inside her that drew a high pitched squeal from her lips.

"There, my sweet." Kaa chuckled, his face nuzzling against Shanti's. "Now simply let yourself be brought to bliss." The snake kissed her cheek, a sign of both affection and control, both of which belonged to Kaa.

Shanti's hips began to roll slowly in time with the movements of Kaa's tail as she leaned in to his gentle kiss. It felt so good to just hang there and let the python fill her with pleasure of a kind never felt before, how could she possibly live without this ever again? "You've been such a good girl," Kaa hissed, "I think it's only right I learn your name." His head then moved downward, his mouth closing on her breast as he lapped and suckled her with his tongue. Her spread lips twitched and clenched as Kaa let her know how she was a good little girl, so pleased to be obedient and submissive to his will.

The poor girl cub, her innocence lost as her legs stretched out with scrunched little toes, could think of nothing better than to tell Kaa everything he wanted to hear. Anything... anything to stay forever locked in bliss. "Aaaaihhhh, mmm...I I'mm...sh-Shantiiii...uhhhhh..." she managed to mutter her name between moans, lifting her chest up to greet Kaa's hot wet mouth as he attended to her tender tits, each lick of her nipples thrilling her mind like an electric shock of lust.

Kaa admired the girl lost is rapture, her movements ravenous for pleasure of any sort, and the snake was happy to provide with more than she could anticipate. The serpent's tail developed a tantalizing rhythm within Shanti, curling slowly upward along her walls before quickly pulling out and pushing in again, going just a bit deeper into the girl each time. The friction of his scales pushing inside the girl-cub's soft, clinging walls was felt even by Kaa, who was finishing his own attention to the young girl's lovely breast.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Shanti," the devious snake said, his head lifting from her breast with a final suck. "My name is Kaa. I'm so pleased we've stumbled on each other like this. I believe we just might be able to form a relationship that is mutually beneficial." The snake chuckled, his hissing tongue tickling the underside of Shanti's breasts.

A dribble of drool escaped the corner of Shanti's mouth as Kaa's tail expertly manipulated her body into a quivering jelly of sexual hunger. The feeling of being penetrated - especially by her beautiful benevolent serpent king - was so sublime it felt like her whole world was changing. Now she would stay with Kaa forever and swim in a sea of arousing spirals and coils.

The girl-cub's body rippled and twisted as she uncontrollably moved in reaction to the ministrations of the tail tip deep inside her, stroking her in ways that didn't seem possible. Her pert breasts rose up as she arched her back, the dark skin glistening with the python's saliva in the shaded moonlight. Kaa's head traveled downward, his eyes never leaving Shanti's as he moved down her chest and her belly before settling in between her writhing thighs. His face peered up from just above the intense penetration of Shanti's core.

"You do want to stay here with me, don't you?" Kaa asked innocently, at which point his mouth took hold of the girl-cub's clitoris peeking out from her dripping lips. His tongue gave rapt attention to her heavenly pearl as his tail now thrust with passion as of yet unfelt by the virginal girl.

"Ahhh.. yeaaaahh...ye-EEAAHHH!" Shanti's loving reply was interrupted by another heavenly sensation erupting from between her spread, sensitive thighs, sending her legs out completely straight and her eyes bright and wide. Kaa wouldn't be getting any more coherent speech from the girl-cub as the combined pleasure of fucking and suckling her tender clit drove her up to the edge of some kind of immense pressure within her. She could feel it threatening to engulf what little was left of her conscious mind, promising the ultimate pleasure if only Kaa would keep playing her body like the master seducer he was.

"MmmmMMMmmm," Kaa moaned into Shanti's pussy as his clutching mouth refused to let go, sucking and vibrating against the most tender part of the girl-cub's body. He only stopped briefly to speak up once again. "You taste heavenly Shanti. A true prize to behold. You deserve a reward..."

Shanti's body rocked and wriggled in Kaa's grasp. Her supple tits jiggled with each sensual thrust of the snake's tail deep inside her, saliva smeared across her dark flesh by the motions of the python's scales. She felt the pace quicken, tail tip rolling up against her moist flower in ways that began to tip her mind into oblivion. Her pretty eyes, dominated by the fast flowing spirals that showed Kaa's power over her, began to roll upwards as he went back to sucking her pleasure button.

A reward... the word echoed through her empty head as she was dragged towards the sublime climax... she must be doing good if she was being rewarded. Her last thought before ecstasy claimed her was the total happiness at having pleased her master and lover Kaa.

Kaa's tail, thrusting with a power and intensity inconceivable to the girl on the receiving end, gave another long push into the girl's pussy before stopping once again at her g-spot. The very tip of the tail reached upwards, its scales meeting the soft area of her insides, and vibrated furiously against her inner walls. His tongue, meanwhile, did the same to her clit, with as much dedication.

The coil keeping Shanti afloat slithered and coiled back and forth, giving her bare abdomen the closest thing to an embrace the snake could manage at the moment. His scales pushed into her skin, perspiration smearing over her bronzed body. Kaa was making it absolutely clear that Shanti was his best plaything in a very long time.

The girl-cub let loose a warbling scream into the dark night as her pussy tightened and twitched around Kaa's tail even as it continued to plunge deep within and plunder her innocence. Her previous mission of finding her friend was forgotten - replaced by the overwhelming love and adoration of the python that now owned her as a plaything.

Everything was a blur as Shanti came. Her body shivered and flooded her brain with chemicals that only deepened her love for the snake that she had only just encountered, but was already her master. The writhing girl-cub had reached her limit and could take no more, at last succumbing to orgasm as Kaa kept on pleasuring her womanhood. Her climax overtook her body and her mind, a loud cry coming from the girl while her final release of juices were secreted from hot, trembling core.

Giving a final suck to her tender clit, Kaa examined the state of his lover. "Now, how does my girl-cub feel after that experience, hmm?" The hypnosis and mind-blowing sex and taken their toll, and Shanti seemed exhausted from the ordeal, though with no less ecstasy on her face.

"My my, it would seem I may have overdone it a bit. Not to worry, we can put you to rest for now. After all, we can have all the fun we want in the morning. Doesn't that sound nice?" Kaa pat his girl-cub on her soft, adoring face, unintentionally wiping off some of her own release.

Gently, the snake place the girl back on to the branch, legs straddling either side, as he unwound himself from her body. Once she was free from his coils, he began to wrap her up in a more orderly manner. His tail came round her waist, slithering round and round her slim frame, his coils embracing every inch of her skin.

The serpent's soft words wriggled into her mind and soothed her nerves. Why had she been so tense and afraid in the first place? Running around in the jungle like a foolish girl when she could have been wrapped up in ecstasy with Kaa, how silly. But now it was all okay, he was hissing delightful things and delicately wrapping her body up in his coils, her dark skin still tingling after the monumental climax that had left her drooling.

"Sssleep now, Ssshanti." Kaa began to emit another small dose of soothing colors, entrancing the girl to slip even more comfortably into sleep. Each ring made her eyes droop a bit more, working in wonderful combination with his coils which at last wrapped around her torso and neck, fitting snugly around his prize.

The sudden appearance of spirals in front of the girl-cub's face brought her mind back to the present as she stared deeply and allowed them to wash over her. Her eyelids instantly obeyed, rolling up and down as she struggled to continue watching the pretty display until all conscious thought was extinguished and she tumbled into blissful entranced sleep. Her sticky breasts pressed against Kaa's scales in the tight cocoon that hugged her young curves, her neck held in place to stop her head rolling around in her sleep as she dreamed of her python god.

Kaa gave a last look over tonight's capture. She was a true sight to behold, even when sleeping so sweetly, and an even greater sexual partner. He was very fond of her indeed, he thought as he rest his own head on a higher branch before settling into slumber himself.

The early morning sun beat down on the snake and his prize, all coiled up on the branch. Shanti's delicate legs hung from either side of the branch, sticking out of the coil cocoon as she straddled the spot where Kaa had so swiftly and easily corrupted her innocent body. Her body twitched as the sun hit the cocoon, her eyes beginning to open slowly.

Her eyes opened again and she blinked a few times, a stray thought of doubt beginning to unravel the spell. The girl-cub became more aware of her surroundings and could hear faint sounds echoing in the distant jungle. The sounds of a male villager... sounding all too familiar, like a boy she used to follow around...

"M-muh...Mowgli?" she shivered, the shuddering motion of her slender shoulders sending the cocoon cascading down from her torso and revealing her bare tits still stained with the night's activities. A few more blinks and the memories came flooding back, beating away the spirals from her eyes and returning her willpower. Shanti raised her arms, looking around at the situation and realizing what had happened. "Oh... Oh no..." she gasped, beginning to panic slightly until she was interrupted by a yell and a happy laugh she definitely recognized. "Mowgli!" she half-whispered under her breath. Wriggling her bare hips, the girl-cub freed herself from Kaa's coils, her eyes swiveling back to his sleeping form to make sure he remained that way. Slowly but surely her delicate body was removed from its prison and she found her way to the tree trunk. Shimmying her way down, Shanti's heart fluttered at the thought of escaping whatever depraved incident had occurred the previous night and finding her childhood sweetheart once more.


	2. Sitting in a Tree

Chapter Two

"Why don't we stop here a while?" Shanti gasped, out of breath for following Mowgli through the jungle undergrowth at his speed. He was raised in this place, he navigated it expertly, but for her it was a struggle to keep pace. But that wasn't the only reason for her to slow him down. They had come to a secluded little clearing where the sun shone down through the canopy onto a smooth rock with tufts of grass surrounding it.

For days now since she reunited with Mowgli she had slipped back into her old groove of trying to make him see that his best friend was in fact a beautiful young woman, ever eager to please him and love him. She had even had to control certain... urges ever since her encounter with the devious python. She didn't remember much of the meeting itself, but her body certainly remembered how to feel aroused and in need of attention. So she had decided to try and step it up a little. After her encounter with Kaa she had found her dainty little dress strewn across the jungle undergrowth. It was a little ripped so she mended it as best as she could, which meant it was a little tighter and shorter in places than it had been before. Shanti had also never found her panties again and so had taken to going without.

Trying her best to be as graceful and sexy as possible, she hopped up onto the rock and leaned back, making a show of resting in the sun with her chest heaving gently and slender legs on show. "Please Mowgli? Just five minutes resting in the sun with me...?"

The young girl-cub was making an excellent display of herself for the man-cub. Unfortunately for her, Mowgli didn't come to the conclusion himself. He was a few paces ahead of Shanti, examining the area for safety. He was never particularly good at it himself, but he felt compelled to look after Shanti ever since her experience with Kaa.

He had been palling around with Baloo when Shanti made a surprising appearance in the jungle. She was disheveled, her dress torn and her hair out of place. When she said she had awoken in the coils of a snake, Mowgli was even more concerned that Kaa had just barely avoided consuming the girl. Indeed, even as Mowgli helped Shanti recover and look after her out in the jungle, he had only ever believed Kaa intended to eat his friend. Shanti had decided to keep her more erotic memories to herself.

Presently, as Mowgli looked back and heard Shanti's request, he could only respond with mild confusion. "Well, okay. If you're tired I guess we can stop." He shuffled back and plopped himself unceremoniously on the rock next to Shanti. His legs dangled idly over the side of the rock. "You like the sun, huh? It's nice, but I guess I'm used to it."

Sitting in silence for a moment, unsure of what to say to his villager friend, Mowgli spoke up. "So... did you want to play a game?" It had been a while since Mowgli could just relax himself. The past few weeks he had spent his time introducing Shanti to the jungle, and hadn't had as much time to play with his Papa Bear. He could at least try with Shanti, but lately she seemed much more interested in sitting or lying around. And Mowgli thought he was lazy!

Shanti resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the way Mowgli managed to completely miss her feminine charm and dump himself down next to her. She was sure that her body had got her some secret admirers back in the village, but she only had eyes for the wild jungle boy and even now wasn't giving up. "I like how it feels on my soft skin..." she whispered in response, delicately crossing her legs as the sun beat down upon them, the hem of her dress rising up her thighs a little in the hopes of enticing the young man to gazing at her curves. But it all seemed fruitless...

The girl-cub sat up as Mowgli suggested a game. He was always wanting to play games, most of all with his oh so special jungle friends... perhaps though Shanti could try to spice this game up a little... "What did you have in mind?" she said in a voice she tried to make as sultry as possible as she rose up to sit on her knees. Her legs splayed out beneath her as she leaned forwards on her hands, feigning excitement at playing a game with her best friend but instead trying to push her pert chest up and together - anything to get a rise out of Mowgli. If only this dumb man-cub had the vision to see the beauty before him, like Kaa had done all those nights ago.

Though he still found her behavior strange, Mowgli nonetheless concluded Shanti seemed to be interested. Even so, he was confused at how she seemed to puff her chest out at him, for some reason.

"Well..." He thought for a moment until Shanti's body language gave him an idea. "We could practice fighting like a bear! Baloo and I do that all the time!" Mowgli puffed up his own chest, scowling, and suddenly let out a loud roar right into Shanti's unsuspecting face. "Alright, now it's your turn!" Mowgli laughed, completely oblivious to the advances he has just spurned.

Not only did Mowgli not notice the enticing display right before his eyes, he took it for a sign to play some stupid game about bears. Shanti almost jumped up in shock as the man-cub yelled loudly into her face in a poor imitation of a proper bear. Despite her eyes being drawn across his toned chest as he puffed it out, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of frustration and anger at the way he so casually ignored her needs.

"I... I can't roar Mowgli..." she whined, her annoyance rising up into her meek voice before suddenly getting one last idea to try and entice her friend to making a move. "But if it's a fighting game you want..." she smirked, giving a mischievous smile before throwing herself at Mowgli's chest. Although she was a slim, dainty girl the sudden movement knocked the athletic man-cub onto his back, with Shanti astride his hips panting and grinning. She lay there, arms and legs either side of her crush, face red partly through the activity and partly through being so close to Mowgli as she looked down at his shocked face. *Please... please see me in a new way...* she urged in her head, her pussy moistening slightly beneath the thin dress at the thought of maybe finally getting through to the oblivious boy. All these cravings with just a blind man-cub and a jungle for company, it was enough to drive a horny young girl mad.

Mowgli felt a bit disappointed at Shanti's less than enthusiastic response. He liked his village friend a lot; she was the reason he went to the place, after all. Regardless, she typically didn't enjoy herself the same way Mowgli did, which made finding things to do with her fairly difficult. Her lackluster reaction to his bear growl seemed to indicate not much had changed...

... which made her subsequent tackle all the more surprising for the man-cub. Mowgli was shocked, simply staring up in confusion at the girl. He was flat against the rock, unable to move under Shanti's straddling of his body.

"Urgh... nice one, Shanti!" Mowgli laughed as he struggled to free himself. He paused for a moment as he took notice of Shanti staring at him. There was something about her expression that wasn't simply from the fun of the game. The boy tried to decipher what it was, the girl's eyes gazing into his like they did when they met, her pigtails dangling to meet the sides of Mowgli's face.

"A-are you okay Shanti? You look a little... different. Are you sick?" Mowgli offered, thinking perhaps that was why her face seemed so red. That was the best he could think as to why she was behaving so oddly. Shanti looked down into the dumb, oblivious face of her companion... and something inside her changed. There he was, her heart's owner for so many years, lying underneath the young slim village girl that was so taken with him... and he was still none the wiser and pulling blank expressions even as she straddled his body. Slowly her facial expression relaxed from restless lust into disappointment and anger as she listened to Mowgli mutter something about being sick.

"I'm fine," Shanti snapped, sitting up and pulling herself off of the man-cub's body. She sprung to her feet with short, sharp, grumpy movements and a little wriggle of her hips to get her skirt to settle. "Enough stupid games... let's just go..." she pouted, walking off from the clearing at quite the pace. That was it, she had had it with Mowgli, no more waiting around. The concept of staying in the jungle with somebody so slow and uncaring of her young womanly needs hadn't yet occurred to her all the while the red mist of frustration dominated her thoughts. All she cared about was getting this infernal jungle journey over with... and the greater distance she could keep between herself and Mowgli, the better. 

Springing up as Shanti huffed away from the clearing, Mowgli watched in confusion and guilt at Shanti's apparent annoyance. She had behaving so oddly her entire time in the jungle, and his attempts to make her feel better only made things worse. It was probably a great change living in the jungle, but it was her decision to follow him after all. If she wanted to spend more time with him, what was he doing wrong? Sighing, Mowgli pushed himself off the rock and following Shanti further on. He never had these problems with Baloo...

***

"It's pretty late, Shanti. Maybe we want to find a place for the night?"

The rest of the day had been spent in a more tempered mood. As Mowgli continued his tour of the jungle, he hoped Shanti would become interested in some of the sights. But the ancient ruins, the beautiful rivers... nothing seemed to particularly grab her attention. Now it was dark, and as the man-cub rubbed his eyes and brushed his scraggly hair out of his eyes, he knew it time to find shelter. Since Shanti had arrived, they had found a new place each night. Sometimes it was with the protection of the wolves, others they had simply found a secluded underbrush (Shanti seemed to prefer the latter). In their current location, there wasn't much shelter to be found. Except...

"What do you say we spend the night in that tree? I'll give you a push?" Mowgli had improved his climbing in the time since Bagheera had been left to prod him up a tree. Now it seemed Mowgli had found himself in that position, though he was happy to offer his assistance. Perhaps Shanti would appreciate the help.

The sultry, sulky girl-cub had not lightened her mood for the rest of the day and could find nothing better to do than mope and meander along behind Mowgli as he jumped around excitedly. He showed her the many delights that he found in the jungle...HIS jungle... but Shanti couldn't see past the unconscious rejection she had just experienced. They passed epic ruins, dazzling scenery and met the many friendly creatures of the jungle, all the while Shanti simply made passive sounds when Mowgli prompted her to look, to notice his world.

As the evening wore on the sun dropped swiftly and turned the sky a deep dark blue, the man-cub suddenly hastening their search for shelter. Shanti stopped stumbling around and looked up at the tree that her friend had pointed at. It was big, no... it was huge! So wide around she wouldn't have a chance of wrapping herself around it. She wasn't even sure if their hands would meet if she and Mowgli were to climb up opposite sides.

"Uh...a-all the way up there...?" she whispered as her gaze went higher and higher until finally seeing the lowest sturdy branch. It seemed so high from the ground, how could it be possibly be safe? What if she fell in her sleep? There was a reason the village folk slept in huts on the ground, but her crush seemed determined to choose this new risky spot to make camp.

The girl-cub began scrambling around on the base of the tree, pressing her body against the bark and gripping with arms and legs in a way that thrust her tight behind out into the air. As she slowly slid herself up the trunk she grunted and gasped with the physical effort, shrieking slightly as her feet shifted and she slipped a short way down. The whole display must have seemed so pitiful to the jungle expert standing on the ground watching her, her dark face tinted red with embarrassment. "Mowgli..." she cried quietly in a way that beckoned his help, else they were never getting up the tree before the darkness truly fell upon them.

The sight of the domesticated girl-cub clinging desperately to the tree with her butt protruding outward was too funny for Mowgli not to laugh, despite his best efforts. The last thing he wanted was for Shanti to get more upset with him. And after all, he was in the same position not too long ago. At the very least, Shanti seemed to be asking for help; it was the most she had said all day. Perhaps things were improving between them!

"Don't worry Shanti, I've got you." Mowgli stopped his giggling and moved behind the helpless girl, adopting as friendly a tone as possible. Placing his feet in just the right impressions on the tree bark, Mowgli slung one arm around the trunk and began to push he and Shanti upward. He placed his free hand along Shanti's behind as Bagheera had done to him and gently prodded the girl up the tree.

It didn't take long, however, for the man-cub to realize that beneath the thin fabric of her skirt was nothing but her bare skin, Shanti having apparently abandoned her panties. Mowgli was taken aback... for some reason. Shaking his head, he pushed up again, allowing Shanti to gain some footing by standing on his shoulders.

"Keep going... grn, we're almost there..." The boy and girl slowly inched up the tree, Shanti giving an occasional squeal, but Mowgli had become distracted. With each push upward the man-cub gained another grasp of Shanti's shapely rear, her smooth skin sensed with each press of his palm. Mowgli's thoughts were filled with the mystery of Shanti's behind... what a strange thing to be obsessed about, Mowgli thought, before he recalled another time such enigmatic thoughts had filled his head.

The very first time they met, the young boy had experienced such a rush of feelings and desires, he didn't know quite what it was that had intrigued him. Shanti's bright, round eyes, her creeping smile, her swaying hips... how had he forgotten the effect they had on him? Giving another push, Mowgli unconsciously stroked the lower cheek softly, grasping just a bit tighter than he needed to...

Yet by now they had reached their destination. Shanti had grabbed hold of the branch, and Mowgli reluctantly gave one last press against the girl before he climbed onto the branch himself. His face bright red, Mowgli turned to look face to face with his dear friend, trying figure out just what he wanted to say.

Shanti gasped initially as she felt the firm grasp of Mowgli's hand upon her protruding rear. His strong grip pressed against her tender flesh and sent shivers up her spine that she tried to ignore in her efforts to not fall from the tree trunk to her death. Soon it was all she could do but ignore the fact that Mowgli could feel her young body twisting and turning beneath the thin fabric of her tattered dress, her ass reflexively pressing back into his waiting hand even as he gripped her soft cheek tighter, drawing a groan from the girl-cub that she managed to disguise as a grunt of effort as she finally managed to swing her legs around to the tree branch.

Panting and red faced, Shanti turned to press her back against the trunk. Though she was initially panting, catching her breath, she quickly realized her compromising position and closed her legs, pressing her soft thighs together and turning slightly away from her boy-cub crush as he mounted the branch and turned to look at her. She hoped and prayed that he had not noticed her shame and arousal at the feeling of his hand grasping and pawing at her ass on the way up, thankfully the effort of climbing such a distance was doing a good job of hiding her shame even as her bare pussy moistened beneath the delicate fabric of her dress. "T-thanks... it's dark, I suppose we should sleep..." Her chest heaved in the night air, her eyes turning to gaze up at Mowgli as the moonlight cast her face in a beautiful light.

Shanti's face looked heavenly in the moonlight, her breath heaving and her face flushed... yet she said that they should sleep. Was that all? Mowgli was sure they were close to having a breakthrough with their relationship.

"Y-yeah, I guess so... I'll just, erm, sleep over here then..." Mowgli mumbled somewhat embarrassedly, trying to hide the flushed look on his own face. Stretching his body down the end of the branch, he situated himself as comfortably as he could given the location. He rested his head on his arms, sighing quietly to himself, his own read end stretch out before Shanti. At this point he just wanted to fall asleep and forget his girl troubles for the time being. Maybe things would be better in the morning.

The horny girl-cub brushed a stray strand of hair from her face as she tried to compose herself from the difficult and arousing climb they had just shared. Shanti's hands fidgeted in front of her as Mowgli tore his eyes from the way her dress hugged tightly against her curves and moved up the branch to settle down, the irony completely lost on her that she had just missed the moment Mowgli finally became interested in her in a new way.

"I.." she started meekly, stopping as the dejected man-cub nestled down and tried to calm himself down. The tension between them was thick and stifling, adding to the atmosphere as the night grew darker and the humid air rolled across Shanti's smooth dark skin and brought a thin sheen of perspiration to the surface. The girl-cub just didn't know what to do any more... dragging her line of sight away from Mowgli's toned body and staring out across the midnight canopy, releasing a sigh of frustration as her tender thighs pressed together in response to the heat between them. Why did she come out into the jungle? Was this the way it would always be from now on? Just endless tension, awkward walks and uncomfortable resting spots... not to mention dangerous...

As Mowgli quickly fell asleep and Shanti sat against the tree, trying desperately to handle her wildly out of control desires, a third figure peered down on the man-cubs with great interest. Sticking his head down from the thick leaves of the tree, Kaa got a closer look at who had unknowingly entered his latest home. To his delight and surprise, Shanti was sitting directly below him, as sultry and gloriously attractive as ever. Mowgli had accidentally sent the girl-cub straight back into the grasp of the devious python and was already slipping into a sleep where he could no longer protect her from Kaa's advances. Shanti wasn't left alone to sulk for long as the long serpent descended from the leaves above her.

It had pained Kaa a great deal when he had woken to discover his coils empty, the girl-cub fled to some unknown refuge. He had dearly hoped to make her a permanent resident of his unique form of shelter. Oh, how he wished to squeeze her curvy figure once again, her skin frame slick with sweat and sex, her tight pussy filled with his own member... but with her disappeared leaving nothing but a damp pair of panties, he had resigned himself that he had lost yet another plaything.

It brought the widest smile to his face, then, that his precious Shanti was close at hand once more, despite all odds. True, she was accompanied by the man-cub this time, he noted as he eyed the slumbering Mowgli at the end of the branch. But he wasn't going to let this unexpected opportunity pass him by.

He moved his head just behind Shanti's, taking in her expressions. Oddly enough, she seemed just as horny as he left her, though much more frustrated. She was staring at Mowgli... could he be the cause of her strife? 'Interesting', he thought, as he stored that information away and made his presence known to the Indian beauty.

"Ssay now..." he hissed in Shanti's ear. "What have we here?" Shanti jerked back to reality as the soft hiss announced Kaa's presence so close to her body, sitting up and pressing her back against the tree trunk. The snake! She remembered it from only a few nights ago, though the details of their encounter remained blurry. Her mind threw out mixed signals at the sight of the python, making her nervous and on guard yet somehow a little excited at the same time, not helping her already aroused condition.

"It's a girl-cub," Kaa laughed, stroking Shanti's hair. "My favorite girl-cub..." Kaa was playing a dangerous game. Without the girl under hypnosis, he risked having her run off again, or waking up her current "guardian". He was confident he could manage, though. Mowgli seemed to be deep in sleep, and Shanti would be helpless on her own, as he knew. Besides, he was trying to play the long game...

"Ohh... it's you..." she responded, trying to recall his name while she wrinkled her nose at the sensation of his tail slipping across her head and playing with her smooth black hair. Shanti lifted her arms to remove the tail tip, waving him away in annoyance at the disruption. She was not in the mood to deal with this unwelcome acquaintance just now.

"Would you mind... please, just go away. Leave me be..." The words were spoken with dejection and tiredness as the girl-cub folded her arms underneath her perky bosom trapped tight under the top of her dress.

Admittedly, Kaa was a bit disappointed Shanti wasn't as receptive to his advances as he had anticipated. Then again, this was the first time she was conversing without the effects of his hypnosis. It may take a bit more persuasion, but Kaa was certain he had left some lasting impressions on her after their lustful night together. Indeed, even though she removed his tail from her hair, her folded arms now only accentuated her young breasts, her nipples just visible poking out from beneath the lavender fabric. Kaa licked his lips at the sight.

Mowgli, meanwhile, was still in the land of dreams, but nonetheless heard Shanti's pleas to be left alone. Subconsciously, he felt hurt by her words, believing they were directed at him. He was trying so hard to get closer to her...

"... mmm, come on Shanti... just... like me... hrm, l-lov..." Mowgli trailed off, his sentence unfinished as sleep took hold once again. Shanti frowned as she heard Mowgli's sleepy mumbling in response to her talking to the python dangling in front of her. What was he trying to say? Of course she liked him... more than that, she had been trying to show him for so long...

If nothing else, Mowgli had successfully given Kaa newfound inspiration. With Mowgli so far gone, he would have no trouble bringing the girl to his side once again. And with Shanti with little apparent memory of what transpired in their first encounter, Kaa felt no shame in reusing some old tricks. Leaning his head into Shanti's tired eyes, Kaa's own pupils lit up with a beautiful display of colors once again. Ring after ring of dazzling light emerge from the snake's eyes, staring intently into Shanti's dark brown ones.

Shanti's thoughts were interrupted by the rude snake once more. His head had ducked down close to hers, invading her vision and hissing soft, gentle words that seemed to encourage her to relax... and... huh? His glowing eyes released a beautiful flow of light into her own at close range, attracting her attention and coaxing her into staring deeper.

"Yesss, girl-cub. You know you like me. You can't resist me. You're obsessed with my touch." Matching his words, Kaa's tail moved downward to caress Shanti's exposed thigh, eventually coiling around it entirely. It shouldn't take long for the girl to remember exactly what he could offer her.

Shanti's eyes widened and her mouth hung open with a gasp as the colorful rings dances outwards, each one as dazzling and entrancing as the previous meeting and winding their way into the girl-cub's already weakened mind. Her body instantly remembered feelings and sensations from the last time she had seen those pretty colors, sending a shiver down her body that set her loins alight with arousal and filled the air with the delicate scent of her wet slit hiding under the short hem of her dress, so tantalizingly close to the tail tip that teased its way up and around her thigh.

"Uh..K-Kaa...?" she whispered, suddenly remembering the name of the python that so easily released her of her willpower before, already feeling herself crumble again as her pupils shrank down into nothing, replaced by a single ring of light pulsing outwards. His words began to manipulate her thoughts, weakening her resistance and enhancing the feeling of the smooth coils caressing the soft skin of her leg, the sensation of her erect nipples pressing against the fabric that contained them.

There was little else that pleased Kaa more than seeing a girl-cub submit to his control and plunge into erotic pleasure. Shanti's eyes filled with his hypnotic rings, the musky aroma of her pussy filling the thick jungle air. Things were certainly moving along at an agreeable pace.

"Yes, Shanti. It's Kaa... your one and only lover... your seducer. Your master. You remember how good it felt to be under my control? The utter arousal..." The tip of Kaa's tail slithered from the loop around Shanti's thigh towards her the heat-emanating center between her legs. It teased her by coming so desperately close to her moist lips before pulling away once again.

Shanti's arms swung down to her sides, limp and heavy, as Kaa danced and swayed before her. His eyes were locked with hers feeding them with ring after ring of enticing color until his hypnosis dominated her mind. Flurries of rings mirrored in her own eyes as her body leaned forwards off the trunk just in time for a coil to slip behind her and support her young body. She could feel Kaa's truthful words weaving a web of lust and obedience inside her, making his every touch electric against her skin as his tail tip teased up her thigh, closing on her tight wet pussy only to slide away at the last moment and drawing a soft moan of sexual desire from the helpless girl.

Tightening his grip on her leg, a further section of Kaa's tail moved gently behind Shanti's back, supporting the girl-cub. Then, with comfort and dexterity, Kaa lifted the girl upside down into the air. With her leg hanging prostrate, everything else dangled freely downward: Shanti's girlish pigtails, her free arms and leg, the hem of her dress...

The thin purple fabric flopped down over her chest, revealing her body up beyond her navel, still hanging over her supple tits and leaving her head and wide spiraling eyes gazing off into the distance, dazed and horny. It was no surprise to Kaa that she had lost her underwear with him, and he peered delightedly at the sight. "I made you feel so good, didn't I Shanti? So special..." He chuckled at his tongue ran along Shanti's feminine lips once again, tasting her juices as he did so.

Though Shanti wasn't completely under just yet, her body was like a limp doll that let her seducer toy with her as he wished. Her free leg swung down and to the side, like her arms, spreading her trembling slit and putting it on show for Kaa as the girl-cub's wetness dribbled down her dangling body... that is, until the serpent's tongue traced across her skin and lapped up the sweet nectar of her desires. With Kaa's colorful rings occupying her mind, slowing her thoughts, all Shanti could do was hang there and groan as his mouth tasted the pussy he had claimed not long ago. It felt so damn good to let the python take over. She realized she had been longing for this the entire time they had been separated, thoughts of Mowgli rapidly dwindling now that the sly master had her in his grasp.

While not yet completely under his control, Shanti was in such a state that Kaa could have easily made off with her. He chose not to, however; he needed to do something first. In their first altercation, Kaa had spent the night pleasing Shanti. And why wouldn't he? She was far too cute, too sexually charged to deny pleasure. But with Shanti abandoning him the next morning, Kaa never had a chance to receive his own dose of pleasure. Something he intended to rectify now.

Finishing his quick lapping of her pussy, he moved up Shanti's leg, giving licks along her lovely skin. The young girl-cub shivered as the serpent's tongue lightly danced up the leg that held her in place, dangling obediently while Kaa inspected her body and brought her arousal to as high a level as possible while he completed his seduction. Shanti's eyes rolled as she found herself overcome with the many feelings that bombarded her numb brain. So horny, so much pleasure, so much bliss to be had while the python controlled her mind and body.

"Now, my sweet thing... I have a small request to make of you..." He paused, licking Shanti's bare sole before moving his head down to hers, upside-down, and continued his hypnotic onslaught. "And it will make you feel better than ever before! All I ask... is a little reciprocation... You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

It was only when Kaa's smiling face reappeared, turned to face her normally as she hung upside down, that Shanti's eyes snapped back to reality and widened again at the sight of his barrage of colors. Now her body eagerly urged her mind to submit to the spirals, to soak up every single ring and let her master take complete control and a smile began to form at the corners of her gaping mouth. Her pussy lips were puffed and dark, swollen with desire as her spread position revealed a sliver of the hot pink delight that awaited him.

A coil descended above both of their heads, from the center emerging Kaa's member. Hard and erect, it moved between Shanti's spread legs, its top moving back and forth along her entrance. The heat was almost unbearable.

The girl-cub was hopelessly lost in Kaa's power, tumbling into the abyss, as his cock began a slow and teasing grind across her pussy. The tip tenderly prodded her clit as she was guided towards the right answer... the only answer... her head bobbing up and down in agreement.

"Y-yes Kaaaa... whatever you want... I want it..." she moaned at his smiling face as she made her own silly grin. His member felt thicker, stronger, than his tail tip, and Shanti was ready to give herself to him completely the moment he plunged into her virgin folds.

"As it should be," Kaa said with a grin, laughing at Shanti's silly, aroused face. As he kept grinding against her core, he felt that neither of them could wait much longer, particularly with Shanti happily obeying his logic once more.

The constant grinding of his thick rod against her hungry pussy was enough to send the dazed aroused girl-cub over the edge, Kaa's will dominating her as her mind emptied with a PING. Her hips attempted to buck and grind back against Kaa's member as he teased her, but they were barely able to do any more than wobble eagerly in the air in her compromising position. All she was aware of was the utter bliss she had fallen into again.

As it was, Kaa wasn't the only one who appreciated Shanti's reaction. In Mowgli's dreams, he heard Shanti speaking to him. Whatever he wants... she wants it... Mowgli wasn't sure what he wanted, but to know that Shanti wanted it too... but who was it she was speaking to? And what was that hissing response?

The man-cub stirred and rubbed his eyes, just barely awake. Something had awoken him from his dreams. "Shanti, did you say some-" the boy stopped as he turned behind him and saw a horrific sight. Shanti was hanging upside down, her dress askew, by Kaa the Python. Rather than trying to eat her, however, between her legs he had his... penis? Mowgli didn't know what was going on, but it enrages him to see Shanti in danger of the snake once again.

"Kaa?!" He shouted, snarling much more convincingly than before. He raced over to thwack Kaa with his elbow, the snake's head knocking against another branch. Moving with speed that surprised even him, Mowgli caught Shanti as Kaa lost his grip on the girl, cradling her head in his arms.

"Shanti! Are you okay?" Mowgli asked desperately.

"You have just made a very ssstupid mistake, man-cub," Kaa suddenly hisses, furious himself. Just as he was about to get his fuck he was waiting for. His eyes beamed their hypnotic colors, closing in on Mowgli.

"I-I... Uh..." Mowgli was just as susceptible to hypnosis as he ever was, his eyes becoming transfixed with the rings before taking them on himself. All thoughts gone, he dropped Shanti onto the branch.

Mowgli's words fell on deaf ears, even as he assaulted Kaa and caught the enslaved girl as she slipped from the python's hold. He shouted at her, asking if she was okay, only to be met by a wide, blank stare of eyes with colorful rings flowing through them, accompanied by her happy horny grin as her splayed legs flopped down to the branch, her dress sliding back down to barely cover her aching core.

Once Kaa turned his attention to the man-cub who immediately succumbed to the hypnotic eyes that had controlled him all those years ago, Shanti's body slumped down to the branch with a bump that shook Kaa's hold over her. She blinked a few times, dizzy and vulnerable as she came to her senses. Horror and confusion overcame Shanti as she realized what had just happened. That sneaky python had ensnared her again, and it had been so easy! He had done... things to her... made her feel good... a fact reinforced by a slight shiver down her spine to her pussy as the last of the spirals left her eyes. She slipped a hand down and gasped as she felt how wet she was, was this Kaa's doing?

The serpent's aggressive hisses broke her concentration as Shanti turned to see Mowgli helpless in Kaa's gaze. "Mowgli - no!" Mowgli stared wide-eyed at Kaa, lost in his own hypnotic hold as the python stared angrily back. This man-cub had caused far too much trouble for him, but ruining his carnal pleasure may have been the last straw. The scrawny man-cub's mind pinged, gaining a wide smile in the process, and Kaa loomed over him ominously.

"You're about to enter a sleep from which you won't awake, you meddlesome man-cub. And then your little friend will be mine to enjoy. Farewell, man-cub." Moving quickly to save her friend, Shanti looked around and found the coils that had recently held her leg tumbled up in a heap on the branch. Perhaps that would work! The girl-cub bent low to press her hands and shoulder against the coils, slowly inching them towards the edge until they finally tumbled down... but would it be enough to save Mowgli? Kaa opened his mouth wide, about to bring an end to Mowgli once and for all, when he suddenly felt a great shift in his weight.

The coils Shanti had toppled had plopped unceremoniously on the ground, pulling the rest of the snake with them. Shouting with surprise, Kaa was bumped and squashed against several branches before he landed entirely on the jungle floor. Shanti scrambled to the side of the branch to watch the coils as they tumbled to the ground. Peeking out from his messy pile of coils, he saw the man-cubs, free from his grasp yet again. The snake hissed with anger, slithering off as best he could, but swore things weren't over. They would have to leave the tree soon. And when they did, he would be ready to retrieve his prize.

In the darkness of the night the girl-cub could barely see the serpent slither away in disgust at being foiled again, vowing to return and finish the job. She couldn't help but smirk and giggle at having saved the day. "Hehehe... look Mowgli!" she shouted back to her friend, pointing with a finger as the python disappeared into the undergrowth. But there was no reply. While Kaa was now dealt with, the effects of his hypnosis were still apparent in the smiling man-cub, blissfully unaware of anything that had happened. His thoughts were simple and happy... Shanti smiling at him... laughing, her nose scrunching... her rear end, moving back and forth... that soaking wet area between her legs... For whatever reason, it was these thoughts that filled Mowgli's head. And they made him quite content.

Turning around, Shanti saw Mowgli standing straight up with a dumb grin across his face. His eyes were wide and full of Kaa's hypnotizing power - just looking at those colors again made Shanti shiver, even if they lacked their true strength when they came from a slave's eyes rather than Kaa's. All the same, she jumped up and moved close to him.

"Mowgli... Mowgli wake up..." she called to him as she firmly slapped his cheeks several times. The harsh slapping was enough to rouse him from the hypnosis, and the girl-cub waited patiently in front of him as he came to, her hands slipping down to rest on his shoulders and at the back of his neck. At first, besides suffering from slapping on his face, Mowgli didn't realize he had woken from a trance at all. The images of Shanti in his mind were replaced with the sight of Shanti's beautiful smiling face in front of him. Mowgli momentarily paused to get a bearing of his surroundings, but quickly resumed his smile and enjoyed Shanti's embrace. Shanti beamed up at his face as he woke from Kaa's control. It seemed a shame to interrupt whatever happy thoughts were spinning through his mind, and was it her imagination, or did his loincloth seem a little tighter than usual?

"T-thanks, Shanti," Mowgli said, his face blushing at how close they were once again. Thank goodness they saves each other... from Kaa. Mowgli's smoke disappeared remembering what Kaa had just attempted to do to Shanti. "Are you alright? Kaa had you and..." Mowgli trailed off. Right now, the two were happy, she might not even remember what Kaa had done, and Mowgli wasn't sure he wanted her to remember.

Shanti smiled as she saw normality return to Mowgli's face, grinning down at her with a genuine smile as opposed to the mindless smile caused by Kaa's induction. "I'm okay," was all she could say in a gentle. Both of them let their thoughts wander back to the way Kaa had treated the entranced Shanti, the rubbing, the arousal... until they both returned to reality, red cheeks and awkwardly standing together upon the branch. Stroking Shanti's arms comfortingly, Mowgli smiled reassuringly.

"Why don't we go back to sleep for right now. We'll figure things out in the morning."

She nodded to Mowgli's decision, feeling sleepiness wash over her as the adrenaline of the Kaa situation wore off. The two cubs tucked down onto the branch, each of them thinking on the evening's events and working through their feelings. Turning back around to lay on the branch, Mowgli thought about Shanti, and how close Kaa was to… doing something. Seeing that made him feel so frightened for her, and yet parts of him liked what he saw. And that scared him even more. He decided he would handle these difficult questions in the morning. At some point in the night Shanti crawled over to Mowgli's sleeping body and gently laid down beside him, as that's where she woke up, contented and once again enraptured with her childhood friend.

***

The following morning saw Shanti in a much happier mood as she playfully leaped onto fallen logs, daintily walking along them before jumping back down, engaging in conversation with Mowgli animatedly and with her trademark little giggles punctuating the jungle air. In some senses their relationship had changed, and the girl-cub was more eager than ever to explore these changes and see where they would lead, the monstrous serpent of the previous night all but forgotten.

Mowgli greatly appreciated the rediscovered levity between the two man-cubs himself. Having Shanti in such a cheerful, talkative mood brought a smile to his face, and her energetic movements were a sight to watch with great interest, especially given Mowgli's new found interest in Shanti's body. This simple, happy atmosphere... it made it all the more difficult for Mowgli to bring up what was on his mind.

The man-cub's heart was heavy at the prospect of ruining the mood, but he knew he needed to confront the elephant in the room. Well, snake as it were. As much as Shanti's condition last night dazzled his thoughts, he couldn't deny the danger Kaa presented to her. If Mowgli hadn't woken up when he did... well, he wasn't entirely sure, but he certainly didn't want either of them to find out. If Kaa could find Shanti a second time, he could do it a third. And if Mowgli liked Shanti as much as he did at that very moment, it was his responsibility to keep her safe.

Hopping alongside Shanti, but at a considerably slower pace, Mowgli eventually found a moment to break things to the girl-cub. "Hey, Shanti? I uh, I'm glad you're feeling better today. Are we... okay?"

Mowgli's question interrupted the girl-cub as she hummed a delicate song to herself, a similar little tune to the one she sang as she collected water like when they had first met. She turned her head to him as he awkwardly formed his words, looking back at him with an innocence that made it all the more difficult for the man-cub to speak to her.

"Mmm? Okay? Why wouldn't we be okay...?" she replied simply, evidently happy to forget all her previous frustration with following in Mowgli's footsteps if they had turned a corner in their relationship. Giving him a warm smile that would thrill any hot blooded man cub who saw it, she turned back around and began walking onwards, humming her tune and thinking nothing of Mowgli's silly questions.

Mowgli bit his lip and sighed. Shanti was clearly not in a mood to talk heavy subjects, but this wasn't something he could dismiss so easily. Rubbing his hand across his neck awkwardly he, he stumbled out some words.

"Well... I dunno... you were a little upset before and... well, I know that you're feeling better now... but it's just that... well..." The thought of Kaa was sitting in his mind, the helpless girl-cub just waiting to be used for whatever nefarious purposes the snake had for her.

"... It's just that it's kind of dangerous out in the jungle. I'm... worried about you."

Shanti grinned, her nose wrinkling, as she listened to Mowgli's awkward speech. What was he mumbling on about? Continuing to skip along beside her close friend she looked around, only half listening to the boring conversation that the man-cub had decided to start up. She saw the beauty of the jungle now, bathed in dappled sunlight on this beautiful morning... wandering with her handsome friend who had saved her from the devious serpent.

"Why worried? I thought you would protect me, y'know, like last night?" Shanti's blindness to the torment within Mowgli only added to the difficulty in getting to the point. She was obviously perfectly happy with what had transpired the previous night. Despite the peril she had been in, however pleasurable it had been, Mowgli had saved her, and they were now closer than ever. The girl-cub just couldn't see what was so serious that Mowgli was bringing it up now.

Mowgli shuddered as Shanti mentioned out loud the events of the previous night for the first time. Here he was trying to be delicate about the topic, and it turned out he was more affected by it than she was. Why did she have to be so happy with his company now?

"Last night was... too close. What would have happened if I didn't..." Mowgli couldn't finish the thought, much less because he wasn't sure of the answer, but it was gruesome all the same. "I tried protecting you, but I don't know if I'm good enough. I'm no Bagheera..." Turning his eyes in shame, Mowgli simply had to stop the village girl from skipping about so innocently. He would never be able to get out what he had to say next. Shanti's playful demeanor was abruptly brought to a halt as Mowgli grasped her bare, slender shoulders. She looked into his eyes and saw worry and distress that she had never seen in him before.

"I have to bring you back to the village, for your own safety. I'll drop you off tonight." Mowgli certainly couldn't return to the village himself. The wild boy was already an outcast when he first came. Running away with one of the daughters of the village would earn him no extra regard, especially if they knew what had happened to her. It was too much.

Shanti's smile faded swiftly as Mowgli uttered his decision. "W-what? The village?!" she shouted, startled, as her body Recoiled from Mowgli's touch. It was the last thing she would have suspected after all the trouble he went to to persuade her to enjoy the jungle. The tables had turned and Shanti was stunned for a second at the thought of her dear friend pushing her away once more, this time for good.

"I thought you wanted me to stay with you! You lied to me!" she yelled, backing away from Mowgli as she found her voice again. A chill rose up her spine - the situation had turned from wonderful to terrible in a matter of moments and her reflexes took over. With a sudden movement the girl-cub turned and ran from the path and into the thick undergrowth. She had no idea how she was suddenly able to traverse the jungle with such speed, indeed the thought hadn't even crossed her mind, she was simply running... impulsively running from the problem, from Mowgli, and deeper into the depths of the wilderness. Where was she going? What would she do? She had no clue. All she could do was scrub the tears from her cheeks, brush branches and shrubs aside, and run.

"I... but-Shanti, wait!"

Shanti's reaction was not unexpected, yet Mowgli couldn't prepare for the massive guilt at hurting her like this. He didn't lie to her... did he? He didn't have a chance to defend himself, as before he knew it Shanti had turned and began sprinting from him into the deep growth of the jungle. On any other day, he probably would have been able to catch up to her, wild boy that he was. Yet the suddenness of Shanti's run, the erratic nature of her path, and the knot of intense sorrow in Mowgli's gut prevented him from keeping up with the girl. Within a few moments she was completely out of sight, Mowgli looking frantically for some sort of clue to her where shouts.

"Shanti!" He shouted, pushing leaves and vines out of the way to try to hear any response. He clutched his head anxiously. He broke the news to her to keep her safe; now she was completely unprotected in the jungle. Mowgli could do his best to track her movements, but he hoped he could do so quickly enough. Who knew if anything else would find her first?


	3. Mind Games

Some distance away from where the man-cubs had spent the night, Kaa was doing some resting of his own. His night was spent slithering in aching agony and climbing up a new tree suitable for his purposes. After all, finding a tree with proximity to Shanti yet with enough distance he wouldn't be immediately spotted was a tricky thing indeed.

Earlier this morning, as he was woken up by the sun rising over the horizon, he spotted the two man-cubs climbing down their tree and heading for his general direction. He was prepared to deal with Mowgli by any means necessary, and take Shanti back where she belonged. So when he heard soft footsteps coming from a short ways away, he was surprised to find Shanti completely alone, looking dejected and lost. Perhaps he could win her over by other means? He slithered to get a closer look at his favorite prey.

It seemed to Shanti that she had been running for hours and hours by the time she finally slowed to a walk, and then to a halt, although the reality was mere minutes of horrified sprinting away from her friend who had betrayed her. Her shoulders shook as she felt a few tears break free and drop to the jungle floor, still hearing Mowgli's echoing cries some way in the distance.

After taking a moment to collect herself the girl-cub stood back up and walked onwards. Where she was going she had no idea. Her running had left her completely lost and alone in the middle of nowhere with no chance of finding any landmark she might remember. Shanti's wandering was aimless and dejected, her body was slumped as she contemplated her situation. Beautiful scenery came and went, almost completely ignored by the moping girl-cub, as she walked slowly towards danger once again. The heat of the day beat down upon her and amplified the tiredness she felt from escaping Mowgli, encouraging the girl to take a moment and rest... so she did.

Shanti slipped off the overgrown path to the shade of a huge tree, setting herself down on a large root that rose up from the soil. With a heavy sigh she placed a head in her hands, resting her elbows down on her knees. "What am I going to do now..."

With great satisfaction, Kaa watched the lonely girl-cub shamble her way directly to his tree, sitting upon its roots with a sullen look on her face. His lovely prey was practically handing herself over to him, and Kaa was eager to accept the offer. Perhaps he could even bring a smile to her downtrodden face.

Reeling his tail down the large tree, Kaa carefully wrapped around Shanti's rear end. Still wearing no panties, every soft curve of her rear end was felt through the dress, and Kaa squeezed softly in appreciation. Swiftly, the snake pulled the unknowing girl up into the canopy and into his domain once more. Shanti was gently pulled up into the air before she could comprehend what was happening. All of a sudden a silent tendril had curled around her curvy cheeks and snugly hugged against them before easily carrying her up from the place where she sulked. The girl-cub could do nothing but wiggle her feet, hold on to the tail that was wrapped across her waist and hope she wasn't dropped.

Shanti was stopped a few feet above the branch around which Kaa was coiled, sitting as if on a pedestal for Kaa's enjoyment. And what a display she was. Now, in the day time, Kaa could see the increased accentuations of her curves thanks to her newly mended dress, and her figure was as tight and curvy as ever. Kaa licked his lips as he spoke to his prize. "So nice to see you again, my lovely girl-cub..."

"Oh, Kaa it's you..." the young girl exclaimed, looking around her and seeing the way the python held her up for inspection above a thick branch. The way his tail shifted around her rear started to make her feel uncomfortable and she squirmed around, her hands peeling the coils away so she could step down. Her sour mood returned swiftly as she felt her frustration with the hissing predator grow. Oh just go away and leave me alone..." she moaned at him, as she slid off the coil pedestal and planted her feet onto the branch.

The familiar feeling of his girl-cub's squirming pleased the python to no end. True, Shanti seemed completely disinterested in Kaa at the moment (something he could easily rectify), but while she attempted to escape the grip of his coils, Kaa wasn't making it easy for her. His coils clung to her skin as much as they could before she removed them and jumped to the branch below.

"Oh, come now, Shanti! Let your friend Kaa look at you!" he said mostly earnestly. She looked much better in his coils than out, after all. "Or at the very least, you look at me..." His head moved in front of Shanti's, blocking her way. His eyes slowly began to shimmer their hypnotic rings, but in truth Kaa was busy admiring her beautiful features in the daylight. More current frown couldn't hide the delicacy of her skin and deep, gorgeous eyes. They were nearly as hypnotic as Kaa's own.

The wrapping and teasing of Kaa's tail as it was pulled from her body took up Shanti's full attention as she squirmed away from the coil seat, so the sudden presence of the python's hypnotic head in front of her took her by surprise. Although she now rested on her own two feet, her progress was halted by Kaa as his face moved close to hers. His eyes changed...changed to... pretty...

Shanti's memory jerked into action, filling her body with feelings and sensations related to her entranced times with the serpent. The hairs across her smooth dark skin stood on end as a ripple of shivers descended down her back. The girl-cub gasped, temporarily transfixed by the sight that tempted her eyes to widen and stare longer. Shanti's face was transfixed, her eyes staring deeply into Kaa's... only momentarily, before she broke free of his spell. A flush rose to her cheeks just as she jumped and shook her head to clear her head of those alluring rings.

"No Kaa! I know what you're trying to do..." From behind her hands which now shielded her face, Shanti scalded the python for his attempt at regaining control of the girl now that she was isolated from help. Taking small steps, she turned and began to edge her way back along the branch seeking an escape from the python's new lair and trying to ignore any lingering effects of those eyes upon her mind and body. Kaa was surprised, and disappointed. She hadn't broken free of his hypnosis before. He hoped that she want building an immunity.

"Y-you do?" Kaa stammered, bewildered how to proceed. Suddenly a flash of colors went through the snake's eyes as a thought occurred to him. Maybe some psychological conditioning would bring her back to his side, and see who would treat her right.

"Er, that is... you don't trust me..." Kaa commented slyly, disappointment thick in his voice. The devious serpent's words seemed to ring true to Shanti. He was right, she didn't trust him. In fact she didn't really trust anyone. Her only true friend had turned on her just as they were getting closer, pushing her away and forcing her to abandon him in the jungle. The hisses and gentle words Kaa spoke simply deepened her mood as she felt his embrace once more, this time curling around her slender ankle and tugging gently to stop her from moving further away. "If that's the case... I won't be able to give you the attention you so deserve..."

"Hey..." the girl-cub muttered to herself as the python's tail refused to budge from her leg, forcing her to hop on the spot while leaning forward to remove it by force. The raising of her leg to reach the culprit coils sent the hem of her dress shooting up her thigh, an alluring sight for any snake with a soft spot for the jungle beauty, but she didn't notice. Shanti was focused on releasing her leg from the scaly prison. With a quick fumble she was able to pry the tail tip from her skin, and was about to realize she was no longer protecting her eyes until Kaa caught her off guard with his comments.

"Wait, attention? What do you mean by that?" she asked innocently, the python's tail tip still hanging limply from her hands as she rested her free leg back down to the branch. For a moment, Kaa was as distracted by Shanti's alluring thigh as she was by his eyes. It wasn't so long ago he had that very leg squirming, outstretched in pleasure. Fortunately, he shook himself back to the task at hand as Shanti responded to his remarks.

"What I mean? Why, giving a divine girl-cub the greatest pleasure of her wildest dreams." The snake spoke privately into Shanti's ear, painting a picture in her mind to win her trust and affection. "I can give you a life right here in the jungle, kept sssafe... and entertained..." His tail crept stealthily from Shanti's hand back towards her leg, this time winding its way up towards the hem of her skirt, ready to lift it out of the way...

Shanti leaned away from the python as he crept close to her ear to whisper and hiss sweet words, daring her to drop her guard further. She twisted to the side, screwing up one eye as the other kept a look out for a way to move away from Kaa as he moved closer. Pleasure? Is that what he meant? A gentle flurry of emotion filled the girl-cub as she was reminded of the blissful feeling that her previous encounters with Kaa had given her, not forgetting of course the sexual awakening that had resulted from their first fateful encounter.

The girl was about to turn and walk away once more, paying no further attention to the serpent, until he mentioned being safe. This struck a chord with Shanti so soon after she had run away from the one person keeping her safe. Without Mowgli she was vulnerable, something that even the innocent girl-cub could work out... but did she really have to rely on humans for safety?

"How... would you do that?" she asked, pausing to regain composure as she tried not to sound particularly interested. While Kaa's words had been distracting her his tail tip had escaped her hands and was once more helping itself to her shapely legs. This time much higher, coiling up around her thigh in a similar way to the previous night. Her initial attempts to remove it again were not as successful as she kept one hand up in front of her as a barrier to Kaa coming any closer.

By the look on Shanti's face, it seemed her interest was piqued by the thought of safety. Well, whatever worked, Kaa would play to, though he hoped with a bit more effort, Shanti could be prodded toward a proper appreciation for more primal desires. All in due time.

"Oh... I have my ways..." he said as his tail continued it's climb up Shanti's leg, despite her resistance. He was a gigantic python whom most of the jungle feared, he could keep one girl-cub in his grasp. "But you'll have to trusst me..." Shanti's hand continued to fumble at the tail as it wound up under her dress to new and exciting heights, caressing her skin as the scales tenderly hugged her body. The python was being very cryptic in his responses, keeping the girl-cub intrigued and less interested in concentrating on slipping free from his grasp once more. The snake's head took advantage of her awkward position and maneuvered closer to her face.

The girl-cub gasped as she found her vision suddenly occupied by the two giant yellow orbs that usually swam with colorful rings to catch her eye. This time they simply stared deeply into her brown eyes, inviting her to do the same with his. They practically demanded her attention even without his powerful mind bending skills, causing her to momentarily forget about her struggle against the coils that slowly claimed her upper leg.

Soon, his tail reached the height of Shanti's leg, curving around her rear with scintillating speed, cool scales running smoothly along her skin. Kaa would wear her down with tension and teasing now. Then he could mold her mind as he chose. The sensation of Kaa's teasing tail tip sliding across her bare ass, squeezing the flesh in a loving way, brought Shanti out of her temporary daze. Blinking, she shook her head and turned away, trying to limp down the branch despite the way Kaa's tail held her leg.

"Ohhh, no, I don't trust anyone any more Kaa." She gave a truthful answer to his tempting offer - she truly had lost faith in anybody who wanted to befriend her. Her hands once again roamed her leg and butt, trying to pry the tail from her body, but her thin dress was now getting in the way of her attempts and slowed her progress - every coil unwound from her body would simply be replaced... and it kind of felt nice to have the scales rubbing against her ass...

Shanti tried to escape Kaa''s collection of coils to no avail. He was a persistent captor. What concerned Kaa more was Shanti's escape from his control of her mind. He would never have guessed the girl so easily hypnotized so many nights ago would be so stubborn and unwilling to let go of her thoughts again. Thinking, Kaa's mind went back to the previous night, and how Mowgli had so easily gone to sleep without much attention to Shanti's apparent desire for attention. How she seemed to be so depressed when he pulled her up just now. That may have told him everything he needed to know to reach her emotional core.

Suddenly, the tail that was disrupting Shanti's movements and generally distracting her from forming a proper escape plan... just released her from its grasp. Once again, the actions of the serpent made her pause. Kaa had seemed so keen to slow her and get closer only for him to suddenly give up on her, causing the girl-cub to second guess him once more.

With his tail finally letting Shanti's leg free, Kaa's head moved to drape around her bare shoulders. Instead of grasping, teasing coils, she felt the warming and comforting touch of scales resting across her shoulders and neck. snake would try to woo her back physically while he tried a new tactic. "I don't blame you," he said simply and genuinely. "I suspect that the man-cub has ignored your feelings once more? So typical of the thoughtless brute."

"That's right... how did you know?" Shanti was bewildered - did the python really understand her plight? Had he known all along that Mowgli would eventually disappoint Shanti by ignoring her affections?

"I, on the other hand, am a sensitive creature. I recognize the true wonder of a girl-cub you really are." Kaa's tail came to brush Shanti's cheek while he hissed his tender words. They weren't entirely false. He did have a much stronger and clearer desire for Shanti than Mowgli had last night, and he intended to be more successful in that regard. Especially if Shanti's guard would be let down long enough.

The girl-cub's mind was whirring away, trying to understand exactly how Kaa seemed to be able to relate to her so well, how he seemed so caring all of a sudden, why his ever so gentle touch against her cheek felt so tender and relaxing. The soft hisses in her ears allowed Kaa's charm to slip past her mental defenses, making her blush at being called wonderful. "I...uh...I'm, you think I'm a wonder?" Shanti was still walking towards the tree trunk, slowly moving towards freedom, but slower now, the gentle weight of Kaa on her shoulders and his soothing comments making each step smaller than the last.

Judging by Shanti's decreased attempts at escaping, Kaa's enchanting words seemed to be taking the desired effect. Shanti was blushing and obviously moved by the serpent's words. Not only was this a soft spot for her, she was willing to accept the compliments from a devious snake such as Kaa. No small feat, and one which meant she was one step closer to coming around to Kaa once more.

Slithering around her neck to get a better look at her blushing face, Kaa replied. "You're a veritable goddess, Shanti. The outstanding beauty you possess is only appropriate for a lovely, innocent soul such as yourself." The tail brushing her cheek gently brought her face to Kaa's, who smiled tenderly at her. He looked her straight in the eyes as he went on. The snake's honeyed voice was filled with affection whispering praise, hissing sultrily.

The snake showed his true strength in seduction now as he held Shanti back simply with charm and soft, soothing words. The girl-cub's shoulders relaxed into the coils that slipped around her, slithering across her skin as Kaa's head moved around to face her. The tail tip which stroked her soft cheek now adeptly tilted her head around to look at Kaa closer, subtly manipulating her body as he poured honey into her mind with each syllable. Shanti only half-believed the words Kaa spoke to her, but they were enough to overwhelm her fragile and heartbroken state of mind. Nobody had taken the time to say such nice things about her, nobody had ever seemed so interested, so dedicated to her, that it seemed entirely rude to interrupt the python as he gazed into her eyes and gently coaxed the girl-cub into doing the same with him.

"You deserve to let your fantastic vision be freed, exulted. Not restrained by the prudishness of the village, or ignored and dismissed by an ignorant boy. You deserve glorious, incomparable ecstasy..." Like drifting into a dream, Kaa's words seamlessly flowed into the eruption of beautiful colors flowing from his eyes, drawing his beloved prize into her happiest state.

The hisses were blurring into one, starting to just sound like incoherent, pleasant sounds to Shanti just as he began to spin gentle rings of color out of his eyes. There was nowhere to turn this time, no room to slip away with Kaa's body snug around her neck, and no fight or will left in the supremely relaxed girl to fight against them. They pushed into her mind and found it melt before them, her own beautiful eyes widening as they were swept of deep brown and replaced with Kaa's own cocktail of alluring vision, mouth agape and heartbeat quickening at the sight of those familiar arousing spirals.

Like greeting an old friend, Shanti's mind folded under the power of Kaa's dazzling colors. He fed them into her eyes, expertly feeding her more and more and guiding her back under his spell once again. The girl-cub's mouth began to close, curling into a smile as familiar feelings came flooding back - obedience, submitting to the python, it all felt so pleasurable and right. She felt no need to resist, just stand limply and absorb each and every ring that flew from Kaa's eyes.

As beautiful as Shanti was, there was nothing that Kaa appreciated more than the eyes of his prey filled with his hypnotic colors, their expression turning to dumb amazement from the experience. Kaa indulged himself, rubbing his tail back and forth against Shanti's soft cheek, occasionally stroking some hair behind her ear as he simply pumped pleasurable ring after ring into her impressionable mind. How nice it was to have utter control of things again. He could push things in the direction he chose.

His content hissing eventually gave way to words once more, his voice soothing and friendly, but with a tone of command befitting his new position as hypnotizer. "Yesss, Shanti. Fall deeply into that bliss you know so well... be relaxed... be content... be arousssed..." The serpent allowed his words to register in the girl's increasingly dulled mind, filling the atmosphere with intense, erotic hissing and strokes of his coils. Soon, his tail left her face, now beckoning her to follow his head as he moved back along the branch.

The hissing, the hypnosis, the stroking, it all dragged the girl deeper into the trance until her smile became a beaming grin and she belonged to the python. Her body followed Kaa's hinted commands easily, filling with happiness and embracing the growing desire for pleasure that was burning in her loins. Her nipples hardened and pressed against the tight dress that hugged her chest as the scent of her arousal - now oh so familiar to Kaa - emanated from her moistening pussy, quivering with the need to please her master. Shanti nodded dumbly at the beckoning tail and stumbled forwards, completely oblivious to the way she was marched right to the edge of the branch and to a long fall were it not for Kaa pushing his tail against her head.

"Raise your arms, please..."

A single leg dangled forwards into the hot jungle air as her limp arms shifted upwards at the python's command. The young girl awaited Kaa's next wish, hanging over the edge staring into space with her body bent to his desires. Smiling, Kaa's head moved quickly to take the place of his tail, his face pushing into Shanti's to keep her balance. The only thing between Shanti and a certainly deadly fall was Kaa's beautiful hypnosis as he pressed his face against hers.

With her eyes once again filled an up-close vision of colors, Kaa's tail moved to the hem of Shanti's dress. While he had much enjoyed the outfit as mended following their first encounter, he would very much prefer to see her rid of the thing. Gripping the end of the fabric and slowly pulling it upwards, he raised the dress, revealing her body inch by inch. Shanti's vision was filled with the relaxing colors, in turn filling up her mind and emptying the young girl of any remaining willpower to the point where she could barely comprehend the way the python's tail was now undressing her. The tail tip peeled her clothing up off her body, revealing her legs and the source of the arousing musk between them being her flower slick with arousal and only getting wetter as Kaa's rings pressed deeper into her soul.

Up, up, up the fabric came and exposed Shanti's exotic skin to the hot sun, all the way up over her curvy waist to her pert tits. The dress caught briefly on her erect dark nubs before sliding up and letting her chest jiggle delightfully. The girl-cub had fallen so deep she didn't care as the dress came over her head and blocked sight of Kaa's eyes. Her entranced body simply fell back down, stepping onto her master's body and following the stairs he made for her. With her aroused young form on display she was the perfect picture of a submissive horny cub. Fast spinning eyes widely stared into nothingness as her feet plodded one after the other along the scaly path laid before her, the new sensations of the sun's heat and a slight breeze across her exposed body drawing more arousal from Shanti.

At last, with the dress coming over her head, Kaa allowed the girl-cub to continue walking, placing a staircase of coils below her bare feet in the nick of time. He returned to eyeing the girl-cub with excitement. Every inch of her was to be viewed and enjoyed, the girl-cub continuously in motion as her feet plodded gracefully across Kaa's coils. It did Kaa's serpentine heart good to see the girl so blissful, and soon to be in an even better mood.

Leaving Shanti's discarded dress to fall out of sight and out of mind, Kaa adjusted his coils to put the girl-cub into a more relaxed position. Looping the coil the girl-cub was walking upon, the serpent had the girl walk up and up his coils till she could walk no higher. With her arousal well and truly achieved, the python set to work relaxing her body and mind into a state of utter bliss. The girl-cub walked peacefully into the ring of coils waiting for her at the end of the staircase, stepping around in a circle as if it was the most normal thing to do before succumbing to gravity and slipping down into a scaly hammock. Back and forth it rocked the nude girl as the trance deepened and her arms draped limply beneath her with each swing.

"You see the bliss that you're in? The pleasurable treatment you so deserve?" Shanti's mind hung on every word Kaa whispered to her - yes, the bliss, it was so perfect, yes the serpent was treating her how she had always wanted... what could be more blissful than to simply lie there receiving suggestions and loving her serpentine master. The hypnotic reverie of the hammock was interrupted as it shifted and sprung her body up into the air as if she were a little twig. And just like a twig, her body remained taut and tight as Kaa held her with precise balance. His face moved towards her yet again, his hissing tongue tickling her nose. "My, your pussy must be on fire. The aroma is intoxicating." Indeed it was, as the heavy scent of Shanti's juices created a thick atmosphere of sex before anyone had even begun.

As if reacting to Kaa's seductive phrases Shanti suddenly felt aware of the burning passion between her legs. Her pussy lips were swollen and wet with her awoken desire, easily manipulated as another way for Kaa to get her supple body to control her weak mind. Leaning in closer than ever into her face, the snake hissed huskily. "Would you like to be fucked, Shanti? Would you like to have ecstasy flow through every nerve and crevice of your supple little body? All you need do is tell me, and I can make it so..."

The girl-cub could feel his breath on her face, the tickle of his tongue across her nose, as he whispered to her. Fucked? Her mind didn't know the word, but managed to make a connection with the events of their first encounter... as well as what might have become of the second... and urged her to respond. "Mmmh~... yesssss please..." she hummed back at Kaa sleepily, feeling ripples of tingling pleasure roll through her young body simply from accepting Kaa's offer and asking for him to fuck her like she truly deserved to be fucked.

With Shanti's affirmation a sign she was well and truly under Kaa's control once more, Kaa hissed with delight. "Then let'sss begin, shall we?" Tossing her body into the air again he caught her deftly with the tip of his tail on her back, readjusting her for another throw. Shanti flew through the air like a doll at the mercy of Kaa's deft flicks of his tail, balancing on the tip before spinning around and down onto a waiting spiral of coils. The scales rubbed against her smooth skin as the young girl-cub descended down to where Kaa eagerly awaited her. Sliding down on her back, she was brought to another hanging coil like the hammock she rested in earlier, legs straddling the coil.

For a moment she waited, naked and straddling Kaa's coils with her aching pussy so close to being satisfied. Then, about a foot farther down on the coil, emerged Kaa's impressive cock. The snake smiled as it appeared, imagining the girl's inexperience and confusion at what would soon happen. The previous night, Shanti's... compromised... position meant she had never seen the mystery object thrusting back and forth across the tingling folds of her young slit. But now through eyes whirling with hypnotic rings she saw the object of her carnal desires, the thing the serpent had been teasing for oh so long. Luckily for the horny girl, Kaa took control of the situation, wrapping her wrists up and lifting her body from the hammock until she hovered above the impressive snake cock. With barely a moment to smile at his last command, Shanti felt it press up against her entrance.

"Enjoy yourssself, my lovely Shanti..." With that, Kaa lowered Shanti's dripping pussy onto his cock. The head slipped past her moist folds, parting them as it pushed into her slowly and tantalizingly. Soon enough Shanti was straddling the coil once again, now fully filled with Kaa's serpentine dick. The snake hissed with delight, his member finally surrounded by the girl-cub's pussy he had been chasing. He needed more. Lifting her up again, Kaa began to pump the girl back and forth, his coils making a wave to assist in the penetration. Truly this made all the trouble worth it.

The arousing induction saw to it that she was nice and wet for the occasion, and Kaa's cock easily spread her pussy and slipped into the tight depths beyond, drawing a strange cry from the girl-cub as she was impaled upon the girthy dick. They could both feel the difference to when Kaa's tail had violated the poor girl as the serpent let her descend inch by inch onto his cock, almost letting gravity take its course as Shanti's pussy swallowed up the member until she straddled the coil again. With her legs spread wide across the coil she could feel Kaa's cock sheathed within her, throbbing and eager to take advantage of her, and her mouth hung open as the sensation of losing her virginity overcame all other senses.

Very slowly at first, the python began lifting Shanti up, feeling the pull of her pussy all around his cock before dropping her down again and causing her to groan with passion never before experienced. Again they went through the motion, her hips slapping down onto the coils and her slit enveloping his member and squeezing tight. The girl-cub's body reacted naturally as Kaa began to find his pace, her hips rolling slightly with the ripples of his own coils, their bodies working together to plunge deep inside her over and over, her pert tits bouncing slightly with each thrust.

Kaa was happy to see that Shanti went along with the natural motion of the proceedings, her hips rolling with each wave into Kaa's waiting cock. He was so proud of his little virgin girl-cub learning so quickly. His member kept pushing in and out of Shanti's tight entrance, occasionally pushing up against her g-spot as he plunged into her velvety depths. The instinctual moans and grunts Shanti expelled from the movements were music to the serpent's ears.

"Mmm... Don't you feel so enthralled fucking, Shanti? So aroused? So pleasured? That'sss right... unf, you're a natural, my preciousss... I'm so thrilled for you..." And for himself, of course. For a girl who was a virgin mere moments ago, she seemed to be able to fuck like a pro. Not only did her pussy tighten around him in just the right ways, every ripple across her body seemed to occur at the most erotic moment, leaving even the sight of Shanti an erotic sensation. The snake couldn't help but return his mouth's attention back to her body as he slithered around her. He licked and sucked all along her belly, her chest, her back. Every inch of her was a delight, and Kaa needed to enjoy it any way he could.

Blissfully unaware of the show she was putting on for Kaa, Shanti's body flexed and bucked as the serpent fucked her into delerium. His cock plunged deep inside her, reaching up to rub across her tight walls and sometimes gliding across a particularly special spot within her that made her gasp and her young pussy press tightly around Kaa's dick. With his encouragement she continued the oh so pleasant sounds of satisfaction that escaped her mouth with each pump of the member between her spread legs.

Shanti found herself lacking the breath required to respond to her master as his thrusts punctuated his words and instead resorted to vaguely nodding her head in agreement. Not only was Kaa making her feel the best she had ever felt, but she was so pleased that he considered her a natural, that she was pleasing him in return. Her bobbing head rolled back as Kaa began to suck and lick all over her body as her hips ground against his coils. The python's saliva mixed with the sheen of sweat that coated her body due to their strenuous activity in the daytime heat. If this was what the python had been offering all along, why on earth had she been fighting it? The thought crossed Shanti's mind briefly before being purged by another wave of ecstasy.

The odor of sex and sweat pervaded all around the two, their fucking practically creating their own little world of pleasure. Seeing Shanti's head bob back, her face flushed and too wiped from thrusting to speak, Kaa smiled and moved himself up to her chest.

"That'sss it, little one. You're handling thiss ssso very well. And won't it feel nice to experience thisss blisss, all day every day?" Kaa began to suck on Shanti's perky tits, puncturing each oral mechanation with more words of encouragement. "Because that's what I can offer you... life in the jungle with me... mmmf, eternal orgasmic pleasure. A divine fate for a divine girl-cub." Giving an appreciative suck of her hardened nipple, Kaa moved upward and kissed his prize on the lips. He refrained from using his tongue for now, but the kiss nonetheless resembled his sucking motions on Shanti's chest.

Kaa's words of encouragement were spoken on a background of sex sounds that filled the jungle around their tree. The slick sounds of Kaa's cock penetrating the girl-cub's sopping pussy, the shifting and humping of their intertwined bodies, the cute little grunts of delight that now accompanied each and every thrust... all presented the perfect backdrop to his suggestions hissed into her mind while it was all too occupied processing the incredible sensations of her first time.

Thrusting more quickly, and lifting her at a matched speed, Kaa plundered Shanti's soaking pussy with increased vigor, the girl-cub tightening her legs grip on his coil and her feet scrunching and splaying wildly. The sweat from her face smeared onto his from the close proximity, but Kaa reveled in it. This primal and unrestrained sex was what he had been hoping for.

The girl-cub's body rolled back and forth as Kaa lifted her up and down, now not only pressing her hips back against his coils but also moving with his sucks upon her firm teats. Each of her perky breasts once more glistened with the sloppy snake's saliva in the sun as he moved back and forth, causing Shanti to feel that she should try extra hard to respond to her master. "Mmmf...ohhhyeahhhh..." the strangled cry was released from her throat, words merging into one as she attempted to convey her love for the idea of staying with Kaa forever. She would let him fuck her all day every day if it meant feeling this way for the rest of their lives.

Her load moans were temporarily muffled as the snake moved in to kiss and suckle on her lips, all the while picking up the pace lower down. Shanti's hips bucked faster, her innocence shining through in her eagerness to feel more and more. Her thighs, slick with her own juices and the pre-cum of the python leaking from her tight little slit, clenched against the coils that were rolling and grinding under her as her splayed legs began to flail and splay wildly. The girl-cub's breathing intensified as the pleasure built up inside her at the increased pace, each passing second bringing more thrusts, more pace, more pleasure to overwhelm her addled mind.

All of their senses were bombarded with stimulation, the sex was so intense that Kaa was surprised at how wipes out he was already. Shanti really was the perfect girl-cub for sex, he thought as his lips let go of hers. The ridiculously tight contractions of her pussy were beginning to push him over the edge. With a loud moan, he decided he needed to prepare the two of them.

"Sssoon, Shanti... ooohhh... your climax is coming... allow it to fill your body with ecstasy... enjoy yourself as you come..." His increasingly bloated cock pushed hard and deep into Shantii with each thrust, the mixture of their juices leaking out with each pump. Just as the girl-cub was tightening around him, Kaa found the need to steady himself for his upcoming release. Wrapping himself around Shanti's bare, glistening torso, his head squeezed against hers as his coils pushed upward with greater frequency.

Shanti's moans were a clear sign of her approaching orgasm, as well as the way she rocked back and forth, up and down, upon Kaa's long cock. It pumped into her faster and harder as the python raced toward his own climax, underestimating just how good of a fuck this young girl-cub was going to be. Just the mere sight of her body bouncing on his member, her feet scrunched and spread wide, her arms held tight above her head and thrusting her jiggling chest out, was enough to bring the snake to the edge.

The girl could feel Kaa's cock swell and throb inside her, enhancing everything she was already feeling as she sensed his oncoming finish, their sexual energies synchronizing. A wave of pleasure was building inside Shanti's core, growing by the second and threatening to overwhelm her senses as her master coached her through her orgasm. Stars flew through her vision, no longer seeing anything else through her spiraling eyes, as the climax began to ripple through her torso and sent her over the edge. With a primal howl she came, her pussy hugging tightly against the cock that continued to pump swiftly in and out in her rapture. Kaa's coils wrapped around her cumming body as the tightness overcame him, pressing against her tits and sensitive nipples in her pleasure overload.

"Yesss girl-cub!" Kaa yelled out, a subtle roll of Shanti's hips finally sending him over the edge. His cock thrust itself into her slit, cum spraying and leaking from her insides. The feeling of Kaa's hot seed shooting deep inside her, filling her up, spilling from her slit as the python continued his feverish thrusts, almost caused the girl-cub to lose control again as the coils tightened around her body. She didn't even notice her wrists had been set free until many moments later as reality came back to the girl-cub and the pleasure receded from her mind. There she remained, held tight by Kaa with his member buried to the hilt within her ravaged pussy, her arms and legs dangling limply down in post-coital ecstasy, until she had the energy to moan in a satisfied fashion and lift her hands to the coils that circled her torso. Her slim fingers rubbed the scales softly as she grinned, eyes still full of colorful rings although slower than before.

Kaa sighed as his own orgasm subsided. In his orgasmic daze, he lowered his exhausted coils back to the branch below. There he sat with his coils intermingling with the equally spent girl-cub, basking in the afterglow of her first complete sexual experience. His head draped loosely around her neck, hissing contentedly as she stroked his coils. For some time Kaa was happy to lie and enjoy the circumstances, how much the tables had turned. And, of course, wonder if his psychological conditioning would pay off in the future.

Shanti floated on a dream, happy to lie there in Kaa's coils until the end of time as his hisses soothed her mind after the heated and wild sexual experience. As they calmed down her own arousal subsided a little, however it remained in some small part all the while the hypnotic rings swam through her eyes thanks to the python's clever induction.

After a few moments, the snake gave a satisfied moan and brought his face to Shanti's. Though her eyes has slowed in their speed, she was still under his control, and still very pleased at their activities. "I trust you had an enjoyable experience, my dear?" Kaa said with a laugh. He shifted around his coils, adjusting them to a more comfortable position for himself. Though this meant Shanti was left laying splayed on the branch, Kaa didn't intend to leave her there for long.

"Yesssss, Kaa...i-it was wonderful..." she murmured happily in response as the serpent unwound from her body leaving her lying back on the branch. Her slim body laid there a while as Kaa adjusted himself, her hands moving from the python's coils to roam her own chest gently, simply running her hands across her navel and pert breasts as she waited for her loving master to return. When he did, she gladly let herself get pushed up into a sitting position, her legs spreading out either side of the branch as her hands slid to her sides.

"And what's even more exciting," the snake continued, a coil gently pushing Shanti's sweaty back upward till she straddled the branch, "is that there's still so much to show you..." The snake had more than enough time to recover, and he proved as much by lowering his newly erect member down from a higher branch. Stroking some mussed hair from Shanti's face, Kaa said with an affectionate tone, "I'm sure you will figure out what to do. You're a natural, after all." The girl-cub had a mere moment to understand what was happening, opening her mouth to reply to Kaa just as his cock pushed forwards and into her mouth causing her to 'gulp'! The snake gave small thrusts, allowing the girl to accommodate the new sensation.

The girth of the python's member spread out her lips into a wide O as he gently thrust in, then inched out only to push back in again at a slow pace. There was no room but for Shanti's tongue to slide along the underside of the head of Kaa's cock as it pushed inside, and after a few thrusts her curiosity kicked in and her tongue began to explore the appendage further. The kiss in the midst of their hard fucking still played on her mind, and Shanti quickly found herself beginning to suck tenderly as the member pushed deeper, Kaa's tail slipping a strand of hair behind her ear and resting there behind her head to support her in this new experience. With luck, this would be just the beginning of a long line of sexual acts... Kaa couldn't wait for tomorrow...


	4. Lost and Found

Mowgli walked at a hurried pace, with a worried expression. He had tried following Shanti's trail for some time, and was obviously unsuccessful. However, not too long ago he thought he has heard her voice coming from this area, and came to see if he was right. While immediate inspection showed no sign of Shanti, Mowgli was surprised to find a long, serpentine tail hanging lazily from a branch. Recognizing Kaa's distinctive pattern, Mowgli tried looking up to see the snake. The canopy being too thick, Mowgli was left with no other option than to confront the snake head on. If he had gotten a hold of Shanti... the man-cub clenched his fists and made his way towards the tail.

Meanwhile, Kaa moaned softly and giggled at the feeling of Shanti's soft tongue on his cock. She was a novice at oral pleasure, but Kaa was quick to give words of encouragement to his little girl-cub. Of course, despite the appreciative words, Kaa's feelings for Shanti were far from paternal.

"Mmm... excellent, Shanti. I'm sure you don't mind returning the favor from our first night together?" Kaa thought back fondly to the night he first inducted Shanti. Truth be told, he had very much enjoyed eating out the girl-cub's savory pussy. Right now, though, he deserved a bit of relaxation after all of his hard work. And after all, he had all the time in the world to fuck Shanti in whatever manner he pleased.

At least, so he thought. Just as he finished speaking, he felt a sharp tug of his tail from down below. A visitor? Now? The snake was unhappy at yet another interruption, and grumbled angrily. "Ohh, now what?" Without thinking, he pushed his head down past the leave of the canopy to see who was bothering him. Upon finding who it was, Kaa's heart nearly jumped out of his scaly skin.

The man-cub was standing, arms crossed, looking deadly serious. Under any other circumstance he would never be frightened by the appearance of the scrawny boy, but given who he had sucking him off just above him, Kaa worried his good fortune was about to run out. "Man-cub! I-I, uh, I hope you're well," the snake stammered, at a loss for words.

"Save it, Kaa. I want answers right now." The man-cub, as headstrong as he was, would normally never speak to Kaa in such a commanding tone. As it was, he was desperate to find Shanti, and if Kaa happened to know where she was... or have her up in the tress, doing something awful, he would find a way to put an end to the snake's trouble making once and for all. Mowgli was weary of Kaa's potential use of hypnosis and was ready to shut his eyes at the slightest provocation. If he was going to avoid hypnosis at any time, it would be now.

"Answers? Why, I would be happy to provide you with some. Er, what exactly were you looking to ask." Kaa quickly conditioned his own mind, reminding himself what he should and shouldn't let the man-cub know. For his part, Mowgli was peeved Kaa was pretending as if their meeting last night had never happened, but he would let it go for right now.

"I'm looking for Shanti. You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you?"

So close and yet so far, Mowgli was completely unaware of just how close he was to Shanti... and just how close she was with Kaa at that moment. She herself remained blissfully unaware of the situation at all, her mind focused on the task at hand thanks to the python's encouraging comments before he headed down to deal with the unwanted guest.

Shanti's mouth slid back and forth on the thick shaft on her own now, even as Kaa's coils thrusted gently, as she got into the swing of the new activity. Her tongue rolled around the member as best as she could, not noticing that she was licking and suckling upon her own juices as the cock had been buried deep inside her wet slit only minutes previously. It was such a shame that nobody was around to watch her young breasts jiggle each time Kaa pushed his cock into her mouth, her supple body leaning forwards slightly as she straddled the branch to better suck upon the long rod.

"Shanti?" The snake let out a surprised gasp, for more reason than one. Besides the fact he was being confronted about the girl he had taken for himself, the girl in question was busy giving excited oral sex as he spoke. The licking and sucking had reached a very pleasurable part of his cock, and Kaa wished dearly he were able to enjoy it.

"I wouldn't... er, that is, I'm not sure who you mean?" Kaa asked with the best innocent face he could manage. Mowgli was unimpressed with his answer.

"She's my friend. The one you had in your coils last night." Mowgli's anger shone through in his tone. He would have confronted the snake on the more offensive of his actions, attempting to fuck her while hypnotized, but much to Mowgli's embarrassment, he still had no idea what it was Kaa was trying to do. Rather than derail the conversation, he avoided the subject entirely.

"Oh... yes, her. No, I'm afraid I haven't seen her since... er, last night..." Kaa felt himself rapidly losing the confidence required for the situation. He was slipping up on what he was not supposed to mention, and Shanti's oral work continued to go beyond his expectations. Soft vibrations in her mouth added to her affectionate sucking, and if Kaa didn't stop things, he would be having an orgasm right in front of Mowgli.

Forcefully removing his shaft from Shanti's mouth, the snake said with a bit more assurance. As Shanti and the coils slowly worked into a rhythm the girl-cub began to moan and mewl and make noises while the thick member pushed deeper into her mouth. Vibrations and long licks rolled up and around the head as her lips slid back and forth, her slow spinning eyes staring down the shaft to the controlling coils beyond, until suddenly the snake's cock was removed from her mouth with a wet pop.

"Believe me, man-cub, if I were in possession of such a lovely creature, I wouldn't be keeping it a secret," the snake said deviously, redirecting things to Mowgli's failings in giving Shanti the proper attention.

Mowgli was stung a bit by his comment, but again let it slide. "I don't believe you," he said simply. Before he moved on he wanted more reason to believe Shanti truly wasn't there. Then again, he thought to himself in a moment of self-doubt, there wasn't any reason to think she was there. Mowgli frowned, his eyes darting for some sort of clue.

The girl-cub was momentarily confused by the absence of a toy for her mouth but then came to the happy conclusion that Kaa must be planning something new for her to do. Excitedly she grinned and looked around for her master. "Kaa?" she asked loudly with no comprehension of the man-cub below her who might hear the call and renew his attempts to find her.

Kaa's heart skipped a beat when he heard Shanti's voice call for him from above. Just when he thought we was getting rid of the man-cub, too. Reflexively, he plunged his cock back into Shanti's mouth, keeping her quiet just as Shanti was about to call out again for her. The hurried motion buried the shaft deep and she happily resumed her licking. At the same time, the snake spoke loudly in an attempt to cover up the cry.

"Kaa, er, can I be of any more help, man-cub? There's really very little else I can do for you..." The snake eyed him wearily, hoping desperately the sound hardly registered with the boy. As it was, Mowgli's ears had caught the faint sound of something above him, but it had already ceased by the time he looked up. Could it have been Shanti? ... he wasn't sure. But he had enough reason to keep looking for her here.

"Well... if you don't mind, Kaa, I'd like to see for myself there's no person on your... person."

Kaa, who was already back to stifling his own moans due to Shanti resuming her sucking. The girl-cub knew exactly what to do even without his encouragement. Her head began bobbing back and forth, running her lips across the length of his cock greedily, moans of satisfaction vibrating through to his body as she swallowed his cock over and over. Her little tongue danced across the swollen head as she took in the taste and musk of the serpent, sucking him off like a pro as he attempted to negotiate with the angered man-cub down below and her nipples hardened once again thanks to his conditioning, feeling pleasure at satisfying his needs. Simply, Kaa was in no mood to acquiesce to the man-cub.

"Well, as much as I would love to assist you, man-cub, I'm really rather tired at the moment. I'm due for my nap..."

Mowgli shrugged. "That's okay. I'll come back when you're not busy. I'm sure Bagheera and Baloo wouldn't mind helping me look for Shanti.

Kaa gulped. Ignoring a measly man-cub was one thing, but even a snake of his size and prowess would have a difficult time against an angry bear and panther. "O-oh, there's no need to bother them. I would be happy to show what I have to offer." The snake laughed nervously, holding back a lustful cry as his dick twitched with pleasure.

Kaa grunted quietly, his coils above squirming with pleasure. It was difficult enough fibbing to Mowgli without shivering like a fool due to Shanti's unexpected skill at oral sex. Nevertheless, he had no choice to but to show the man-cub what he wanted.

"As you could see from your... aggressive pull earlier, I don't have anything hidden away by my tail," the snake displayed his tail to prove his point. "And lest you think I would be barbaric enough to do such a thing to that gorgeous creature, I've nothing in here either..." The snake opened his maw and pointed inward. Let the man-cub be distracted by thoughts of Kaa's carnivorous nature, rather than his perverse one.

Mowgli wasn't entirely convinced. Kaa had a lot more to him than what he was showing where he could easily hide a small girl-cub. "Okay. What about the middle?"

The snake nearly cursed at the boy. "Oh, the middle. Of course..." He unwound enough of himself to feasibly fool the boy into thinking it was his entire body. Naturally, he had to leave the coil with his cock in front of Shanti, who by this point was sucking quicker and more excitedly than ever before. Kaa dearly wished he could remove himself, his member nearly ready to pop.

Yet the more Kaa shivered and thrashed, the more Shanti was encouraged and renewed her efforts to suck him off. Her mouth moved with the thrusts, taking more and more of his shaft into her throat as her tongue explored more and more of the sensitive dick. Her lips sucked and smacked around it, the lewd sounds luckily not loud enough to make it to Mowgli's ears as the air was filled with the squelches and gulps of a girl-cub greedily devouring the delicious cock placed before her.

"Mmmf... erm, y-you see? Nothing there at all!" The snake could barely speak now. Mowgli eyed the coils that descended with skepticism. Was there really nothing else? He reached out his hand and felt the coils, trying to sense if it was wrapped around anything at another end. At the same time, Kaa's cock was given one last good licking from Shanti. For the "poor" python it was too much as he came in Shanti's mouth.

"A-absolutely nothing in the middle!" Kaa shouted, just a bit louder than he needed to. Mowgli must have wondered what made the snake so giddy. A shower of hot spunk burst from his member and filled her throat and mouth, spilling down her chin as the entranced girl was unable to hold it all in. The force of the orgasm was incredible, his cock pulsing between her lips as he let another jet shoot into her hot mouth before slipping free from her shocked lips. The sensation was sudden, alien and all too much for her mind to handle as Shanti sat bolt upright on the branch, a shiver rising up her spine that shook the controlling rings of color from her eyes.

Mowgli still didn't trust Kaa, but as far as he could tell he didn't have Shanti with him. There was no viable tree to climb nearby, so he couldn't go up and check himself. Besides, the snake could conceivably be so large he couldn't possibly so a thorough check of him completely. Defeated, the man-cub sighed. "Alright, Kaa. I'll leave... for now. But I'm going to send Shanti back to safety in the man-village, and if I find out that Shanti's been here-"

"I'll be the first to tell you if I see her, man-cub." The snake panted, recovering from his hearty orgasm. It felt like it was quite a mess on the other end. He would have to do some cleaning up once he rid himself of the current nuisance. "Take care, man-cub! I wish Shanti the best."

Mowgli growled, but turned to leave. Hopefully he would find Shanti soon. If nothing else, to apologize for hurting her. Maybe Kaa wasn't as big a threat as he thought.

Above, a third glob of semen was spat out by Kaa's cock, now free from Shanti's mouth, splattering across her face which was now accompanied by her wide, white eyes, pupils returning to normal as her addled mind attempted to make sense of what was happening. Shanti panted hard, swallowing and coughing as the thick liquid oozed into her belly and down her face, dribbling onto her heaving chest. Okay, calm down, she thought to herself, looking around only to find she was nude, and what's worse, the devious serpent's cock was standing tall and satisfied in front of her. Oh no, it had happened again! But... where was Kaa? Shaking her head in an attempt to clear it, the girl-cub stood up and looked around to see why she was alone and apparently performing some kind of sick act with the deflating member.

The snake, grinning widely as the man-cub walked away, waited until he was out of earshot to remove his false smile and voice his displeasure at the entire situation. "Ohhh, that little brat. The stupid little boy couldn't hang on to the girl-cub for more than a day after she reacquainted herself with me. Trying to hide the glorious girl away in the village, where she can't be appreciated..." The snake was honestly depressed by the thought, before a few rings shot through his eyes in excitement. "Oh yesss... that girl needs to be appreciated..."

Moving upwards to where his busy catch had been occupying himself, Kaa was about to greet his favorite girl-cub when he made shocking realization. "How is my little girl-cub—" He stopped short, seeing Shanti standing up, with no cascading colors in her eyes and apparently free of his trance. Drat. More trouble.

Shanti had barely a moment to herself before she saw the coils slipping and sliding around as Kaa's head lifted up again to view the scene of her sudden awakening. "Kaa!" she yelped as he emerged once more, swiftly adapting to the fact she was free from his hypnotic control.

"Ah, Shanti... so glad to see you awake..." He said in a friendly tone, his tail waving in hello. Nervous at the thought of the girl-cub getting the attention of the man-cub, he tried circling his head around her, blocking the direction Mowgli went.

"I- I thought you said you cared for me, and you were going to keep me safe. This isn't safe, this is...uh... I don't know, controlling me." She tried arguing with the python briefly, angry at him for taking over her mind but inwardly angry at herself for letting it happen. Things were still a little blurry from before and during her latest time being a suggestible young companion to the python's lewd antics.

Evidently she had let her emotions get the better of her, so the girl-cub resolved to stay calm in that moment. What had he even said to her in the moments before the flurry of pleasurable colors invaded her mind. It was hazy, something about being a wonder? But then how could Kaa justify using her like this? In any case, Shanti decided she couldn't trust Kaa's company any more - just like everyone else.

"I... I was just about ready to trust you too" she added as an afterthought as she turned on her heel to try and reach a sturdy vine to swing down from the tree only to have her path blocked by Kaa's looped body.

On one hand, Kaa thought, Shanti had broken free of her hypnosis and seemed ready to leave. On the other hand, she hadn't run away already, and she seems more saddened than angry. Perhaps the situation could still be salvaged.

"You can trust me, Shanti. And I can keep you safe." Shanti was cautious and on guard, turning her head to not quite look at Kaa full on while he hissed and spoke in a kind voice. She felt used but out of options... where else could she go?

"Do you know who was just below us? You so-called friend Mowgli. He was searching for you, trying to send you back to the man-village. Shanti's wary stance was temporarily disrupted as the python revealed who was close by.

"Mowgli?" Strange cocktails of feelings erupted within her with the knowledge that he had nearly found her again. Would he still want to take her back home? Kaa certainly seemed to think so...

"This?" Kaa gestured to the dribbles of semen across Shanti's chest. "A necessary precaution to keep you from alerting the man-cub to your presence. Believe me, I tried to stop," the snake chuckled, wiping the cum off with his tail. "And the hypnosis isn't meant to control you, my sweet. It's meant to bring you to new pleasurable heights."

The snake's coil curled more closely around Shanti's body in a warm embrace. "I'm so sorry if I disturbed you with my methods, Shanti. The last thing I would want to do is frighten a beautiful girl-cub."

She recoiled slightly as his tail tip approached her, slipping across her chest in a way that made her bare breasts tingle, trying to step away only to feel her back against his coil that surrounded her. "I don't want your stupid hypnosis..." she said, though not with one hundred percent certainty as her brain happily reminded her of the blissful feelings she had experienced that day. "What use is feeling good if you've taken over my mind?" She wasn't sure she entirely understood what had happened, or how Kaa continued to successfully manipulate her in to falling for him, but the hairs on the back of her neck told the girl-cub to get away from him.

With a swift motion she wriggled out of the coil as it gently hugged her body, ducking under and walking away down the branch. "Please just leave me alone..." Maybe alone would be best for her, she thought. Or perhaps she could find some of the more friendly animals that Mowgli had always mentioned... although there was the risk that they would bring her straight back to Mowgli. 'Ohhh, why can't I trust anyone?' Shanti groaned in her head. Nobody seemed to look out for her except this uncomfortably charming snake.

Kaa furrowed his brow with anxiety. Even if he could successfully hypnotize Shanti, there was a chance she would awaken as she did twice already. She didn't seem to find his consoling words of much comfort, and she was already on her way down from the branch. Watching her walk away, Kaa was about to grab her forcefully when a thought came to his mind. He conceived of a way he could get her to stay of her own free will, but it was risky. Still, with the naked girl nearly fond, he decided to risk the gambit. Giving a mild sigh of disappointment, the snake retracted his coils.

"Very well, Shanti. You can leave if you wish. It's your decision after all, and you're an intelligent girl-cub who can choose for herself."

Shanti quickly discovered a new way off the branch and down to the jungle floor, but was surprised when no coils came to interrupt her progress. She looked up and found Kaa letting her go, no strings attached. Once again this python confused her, his kind actions sending a tremor of something through her chest... happiness? It was soon joined by another as the snake continued to speak just as the girl-cub dropped down from the branch.

"Just know you're always welcome if you change your mind... and choose love and pleasure." If there was one thing Kaa had gleaned about Shanti in his encounters with her, it was that she seemed to be a romantic at heart, desperately looking for a loving relationship with her partner. Perhaps this validation of her feelings would work in his favor?

Shanti was in fact very affected by his words. Love and pleasure? Wasn't that what she was seeking this whole time? Was she going to give up just because she couldn't have those things with Mowgli? Shanti gave a few glances backwards, but the time these thoughts were running through her mind the girl-cub was already on the jungle floor. The way the undergrowth stroked at her body reminded her that she was nude, and not only that but filthy and covered in Kaa's... liquid.

Meanwhile, the snake watched intently as Shanti had hopped to the jungle floor and ultimately decided to continue forward and leave. Was his plan working? Would she return on her own? Kaa didn't feel comfortable letting her completely out of his sights, so high in the canopy above her he discretely followed her.

Increasing her pace, Shanti moved towards the sound of running water and found a beautiful babbling river with a slow current as it rounded a huge meander. Shanti gleefully jumped in, delighting in the way the water played across her sticky skin and refreshed her body. After a short paddle she stood in the shallows, sloshing water over herself systematically as she cleaned herself, humming an old song she had sang long ago. All those years ago she had once sang it to Mowgli, luring him back to the village with her, but now with her flame for him doused, who was she singing it for? Nobody, she told herself, despite the way her thoughts continued to slowly creep back to that charismatic python.

That very python watched her as she leaped into the water, apparently quite pleased with the chance to wash herself. Personally, Kaa felt she looked much better covered in the remains of sex, but he didn't have the power to change that right now. He noted, as she happily washed herself, that she seemed quite at ease with herself who just moments ago seemed quite emotionally conflicted. This beautiful siren song, for instance... what inspired it?

Grinning mischievously, Kaa took another risk and furthered his plan. He called down to Shanti, trying softly enough not to startle her. "If I may say so, Shanti, a bath is definitely a splendid idea. I dare say, if I had as gorgeous a body as you, I would bathe myself all day long. Such spectacular skin..."

Kaa's voice floated down from the trees surrounding the river and slightly startled Shanti, but nowhere near as much as it might have done a day or two earlier. She glanced upwards, continuing to wash herself and hum softly as he spoke, a tinge of dark red coming to her tanned cheeks as he spoke about her skin, her body...

As he hissed his compliments about her gorgeous frame, Shanti's hands slipped up her chest to wash her breasts and found a slight tingling and a quick flip of her heart awaiting her hands as they removed Kaa's stains.

"Really, you think I'm gorgeous?" she wondered out loud, attention still on the snake above instead of the secret tail that now shared the water with her. As she spoke, Kaa stealthily slithered his tail down to the water, out of Shanti's sight. Creeping slowly toward her, he was within reach to touch the girl-cub now. He just needed to wait for the right moment...

Shanti's hands cupped her tits, covering them from Kaa's gaze like a model as she quizzed him. "But, are you just saying that because... you know..." she hesitated, remembering a little more of the day's energetic activity.

Kaa smiled, feelings of success and excitement washing over him. Despite his intrusion, the girl-cub still casually washed herself, only giving an obligatory covering of her breasts. What's more, she responded, not with an angry retort, but genuine interest. His plan was coming together.

"Oh, Shanti, I find it hard you don't believe you're gorgeous yourself! That figure, those eyes, that cute personality." The serpent's comments set Shanti's mind at ease momentarily. So he did see beyond her body sometimes...

"I would imagine you'd have boys _and_ girls swooning over you. If not, you certainly deserve it." His tail moved beneath the water and slowly coiled around her thigh, remaining respectful of the girl despite the ease with which he could go farther. And oh, how he wanted to go farther. As he spoke, Shanti got lost for a second or two in his gentle hisses and kind words, barely registering his tail coil around her thigh as the water current disguised the motion.

"In all honesty, Shanti, you make me feel so unlike anything before. What powers do you possess, hmm?" The snake teased, hoping to play on her more emotional inclinations. He certainly made her feel something, though the snake wasn't convinced it was love.

By the time it was seated snugly around her leg she found the presence of the scales on her body to not be particularly threatening... her hands had slipped down to remove it, but paused when she found the sensation was even a little pleasant. A deeper blush graced Shanti's cheeks as the tail made itself at home and Kaa continued to pour emotional sentiment upon her, not even noticing she had bared her wet chest to the pervy serpent.

"Kaa, I... I didn't know you thought that..." she wondered why the python had not said any of this before. Had she turned this predator into a doting sweetheart? Did she have that power? He certainly seemed to think so. The girl-cub struggled to think of something to say, for she was rapidly losing control of the conversation as the relentless stream of pleasant words wormed their way into her mind. Her head was beginning to feel hot - was it because half of her was in cool water? Or was it some other reason?

Shanti's blustering thoughts were obvious even to the python. She blushed a deep crimson and unconsciously uncovered her breasts, the pert tits glistening as they did earlier. She didn't even push his coils off her leg anymore. She was practically his - and without hypnosis. The snake's amazing success surprised even himself. Kaa's head lowered itself to come within Shanti's reach. He looked deeply into her great brown eyes, hissing softly.

"You capture hearts and minds, Shanti. Nothing would please me more than to see you pleased." The python's voice grew softer as his words made Shanti hotter. She watched as he moved closer, big yellow eyes as curiously pleasing as they always were, as she heard her quickening heartbeat pulsing in her ears, combining with Kaa's hisses to block out the world - it was just him and her.

His tail crept up her leg, slithering towards her loins. Very slightly under the rippling water, it rubbed up and down along her flower, passing just between her cheeks before sliding back down again. Her clit and lips were rubbed just hard enough to let her know he was there. She couldn't help but release a cute little sound of pleasure as his tail tip rose up to brush against her sensitive lips under the water, her mouth hanging open as he gently pressed back and forth.

Meanwhile, another coil came down to Shanti's face, keeping it steady but otherwise stroking it gently and keeping her eyesight on Kaa's. He was being much more forward now, but he knew he could get away with it. A hand slipped down again to hold his coils, threatening to move them away, but pausing just long enough for the girl-cub to be distracted from taking action again by the gentle way the python held her face. What was he doing? Why was her heart fluttering at his every word? Why was he leaning in so close...? His voice nearly at a whisper, Kaa spoke at last.

"Your beauty is a miracle, Shanti."

With that Kaa pressed his lips against hers, stealing another kiss from the girl, but this one seemingly much more genuine. Kaa's mouth pressed against Shanti's and melted her resolve completely. Her romanticism took hold as her eyes half shut, her own lips beginning to warm to the long kiss, returning the gentle pressure and motions as the serpent worked his magic. Her body shivered and brought her dark nipples erect as his tail tip continued to rub softly, unhindered by the hand that still grasped the scales as it nudged her clit and made Shanti's arousal begin to mix with the water around her. His well-chosen words chimed within the girl-cub and she suddenly found herself enamored with Kaa as her free hand rose up to stroke his neck, the kiss increasing in passion as both felt the other get further into it.

The kiss deepened between them, in force and passion. Kaa soon began to push his serpentine tongue past Shanti's soft lips, exploring her mouth and intertwining with her own tongue. His coil stroked her hair, eventually petting her down to her neck. All the while his tail simply caressed Shanti's sensitive area, teasing and rubbing her pussy but never entering. Shanti leaned into the kiss, her soft lips easily parting as Kaa's tongue explored her mouth. Tiny moans punctuated the kiss as the tail tip rolled and rubbed against her womanhood, the constant gentle motion slowly causing her hips to naturally rock backwards and forwards. Her body tingled with both arousal and a deeper more passionate feeling as the python manipulated her body and heart strings. She could barely think her head was buzzing with new feelings for the strange serpent that had charmed her off her feet.

The sounds of running water accompanying the scene made things very romantic indeed... Kaa nearly forgot about his ulterior motives. Rest assured, he hadn't lost sight of his goal. Giving a final deep stroke of his tongue, Kaa broke off the kiss. As the girl-cub tried to catch her breath, the snake spoke again in a hushed whisper, barely distinguishable from the hiss of the river. "Perhaps we should take this somewhere more comfortable?" The tail wrapped around her legs and stroking her womanhood moved upwards at this, between her cheeks and around her hips, securing itself tightly. Kaa himself simply waited, staring into her eyes for her to give the word.

Shanti's lidded eyes looked up at Kaa, her head and chest pounding as she returned a grin at the python. He was the only creature in this jungle that had truly shown he cared for her, repeatedly trying to show this to her, and she felt a shiver of happiness as he huskily whispered for them to move on together. "O-okay..." she agreed, her breath catching in her throat as the tail tip curled up between her butt cheeks and around her bare waist as she returned the gaze of Kaa's bulbous eyes.

Shanti's shy, breaking voice gave Kaa all he needed to hear. Nodding and grinning at the girl-cub's decision, the snake's head pushed into hers, kissing her nose as he made the necessary re-positioning to bring her up to the canopy. Tightening his grip on around her hips, Kaa hoisted the girl into the air, allowing the girl to hang on to another hanging coil. The girl's legs dangled delicately suspended in the air as he lifted her above the leaves and branches.


	5. Lust in Me

High above in the jungle alcove once more, Kaa hung an outstretched coil like a hammock. He hovered Shanti over it before he gently lowered her so that she could relax in his coils once again. Feeling her body pressing into his scales, he swung back and forth for a few moments as the rest of Kaa was brought back to the leaves. The way Kaa was treating her filled Shanti with ripples of delight - he was so much more gentle and patient than before, she could tell he had turned a corner and was showing his true colors. The slow but purposeful and delicate movements of his tail tip brought the girl-cub's sex drive back into full swing as her young slit moistened at the sensation of being released from the makeshift seat and onto the hammock. The tail that just a moment ago slipped past Shanti's most sensitive areas slithered back the path it came. At last, when the snake ready, Kaa's head hung before Shanti's, stroking her hair once more with his tail.

"Please sit back and enjoy yourself, Shanti. You goddess..." His tail traced down her bare body, moving down the girl-cub's nervous blushing face, her tender neck. She leaned into the touch of his tail as he stroked her hair and face, before obeying his subtle command and resting her body back onto the hammock as it slowly rocked back and forth. Her breathing quickened as the tip descended her body, sliding across her chest where her hard nipples stuck up into the dappled sunlight and down to her navel, her pussy... A coil slithered around the girl's leg, pulling it to the side, while another coil emerged to do the same to the other. With her legs spread, her already moist slit was on full display. Licking his lips, Kaa ever so slowly moved his head between the girl's thighs, his large eyes glancing back towards Shanti as he let out an "ah", and his mouth surrounded her divine pussy.

The girl-cub offered no resistance whatsoever as her legs were pulled apart and Kaa's head moved in, in fact she silently encouraged it as she gazed longingly down herself to the python's opening mouth. Her body instinctively arched as his hot wet mouth closed around her aroused core, but swiftly returned to following his commands - no, his suggestions - and relaxing into the scaly hammock as he began to devour her flower. Faint memories and feelings arose from the last time he had eaten Shanti out, though she could not place them herself, she only remembered that the serpent was incredibly talented in this area and her toes scrunched at the electric feelings coursing through her body.

The snake hungrily lapped at her precious flower, the musky scent and taste delight his senses as the girl-cub's juices began to smear across his face. Right now, he would concentrate on giving the pleasure he kept saying she deserved. Then, perhaps he would get the pleasure he deserved as well.

Kaa let out his own pleasures of delight at finding himself eating Shanti's pussy once more. His tongue ran up and down along her folds, just slipping between her lips before wrapping around her clitoris and suckling it. Even just this small area of Shanti was a delectable work of art, and Kaa took pleasure he could out of going down on the girl-cub.

His tail, stroking her legs teasingly as he worked, soon found itself traveling again, slipping just below where Kaa's mouth ended. He gave an attentive suck to her clitoris as his tail slithered past her pussy and into where Shanti's clinging vaginal walls awaited. He pushed upwards, exploring her special place orally and digitally, his coils keeping her legs spread wide. What a new experience this was to do with a girl-cub who was not under his control, not yet rid of all of her inhibitions.

Red-faced and panting, Shanti's body shook as Kaa's mouth and tongue expertly explored her nether regions. His slippery tongue drew long groans from her as it licked her clitoris, driving her wild as he began sucking on this most tender of spots.

Her hips were already beginning to move in tandem with the python's ministrations, rolling in circles as his mouth tended to her wet folds, when she felt his tail tip invading her pussy and stretching her, pushing up and guiding her hips off of the coil hammock. "Mmmmhhh Kaaaa-AAA!" she shrieked as a long moan was interrupted by the feeling of being explored from the inside and out. The girl-cub lifted her arms up over her head, grabbing the coil she was leaning against for more support as the combined actions of Kaa's tongue and tail tip took control of her hips and caused her to gyrate uncontrollably.

The snake could only snicker at the girl-cub's response. Though this was far from her first sexual experience with the snake, her new state of mind must have given things a fresh perspective. Her surprised shriek at his sudden penetration was proof enough of that. Kaa felt that no words were needed quite yet, however, and simply gazed up at Shanti from between her legs.

His tail, giving slow thrusts into her pussy as Shanti rocked into it with her hips, made a long and sensual 'come hither' motion along her insides. His tongue flickered along the bottom of her clitoris, teasing the erect nub more than the girl-cub could bare. Feeling satisfied, Kaa gave a last tug at her clit before moving his face up to hers. She was flushed at sweating, but still very turned on. Shanti's legs tensed in their restraints as Kaa's tail pushed deeper into her, curling inside her and hitting a sweet spot that made her gasp. Her so very recently washed skin was already dripping with sweat as the python slowly fucked her with his tail, teasing her clit one last time as she shivered and arched her back.

"How is it, my dear?" the snake asked, his face so close his breath was hot on Shanti's cheeks. His tail flourished his question with another plunge deeper into her pussy.

The girl-cub was becoming more and more vocal as the serpent increased her pleasure, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as he moved in close to her face. She gazed up at him longingly as he drove his tail in for another thrust. "Ahhh... Kaa, it's... it's wonderful...aiiihhh..." she managed to squeak out a response between thrusts as the coils around her legs and the tip plunging in and out of her slit rolled her hips. "I feel... you're making me... it's amazing!"

Shanti was barely able to complete her thoughts, the pleasure so overwhelmed her. At last, the girl unabashedly enjoyed carnal pleasures with the snake free of outside influence... and yet...

There was an extra something about a hypnotized sexual plaything that added to the experience, for Kaa. No need to worry if a girl-cub enjoyed herself; of course she enjoyed herself, the colorful rings were pleasurable in themselves, and increased the pleasure of the sex tenfold. Naturally, Kaa wanted to share this pleasure with Shanti... and reassume control on the situation.

Kissing his girl-cub on the head, the snake looked deeply into her eyes as best he could, given her frantic spasms. "That's so good to hear. But would you like to feel even more amazing? You can... if you want to be hypnotized?" A little more psychological conditioning, Kaa decided, as he rolled along Shanti's g-spot, his head kissing down Shanti's neck and chest.

A burst of ecstasy filled Shanti's body from head to toe as Kaa spoke of hypnosis. Her nerves tingled from the slow and methodical fucking that slowly drew her into a feverish state of pleasure, reducing her ability to think clearly. Although the girl-cub hadn't noticed, the python already owned her body as a puppet and now sought after her mind once more. With her horny body held to ransom Shanti was rapidly coming round to the idea of hypnosis.

Down in the water Shanti would have resisted the idea of hypnosis... but up here, where her pussy was receiving utter bliss and her lover bestowed gentle kisses onto her soft breasts, she was in a different state of mind altogether. After all, she now knew how he truly felt about her, how he cared for her and wanted to keep her safe - she could finally trust him, right?

"P-please Kaa... yessss... even more... even more..." she panted hard as practically her whole body moved according to Kaa's whims, manipulated by every twist and thrust of his coils just as she now begged for the pleasure-multiplying hypnosis she had once hated.

Roars of victory rang through Kaa's mind as Shanti finally submitted her mind to him freely. He was so proud, of the girl-cub for being so willing and obedient, and of himself for successfully manipulating the girl into staying with him - this time, hopefully for good.

His head kissing its way back up to Shanti's, Kaa positioned himself square in her sight line. "Then just look at me, Shanti..." From the center of his large yellow eyes came a gorgeous ring of color, and green, and blue. The cascading colors bounced to the edges of his eyes and beckoned Shanti to look deeper, to enjoy the pure ecstasy the provided.

Shanti's eyes were fixed upon Kaa's as his head rose up from her chest, long before they erupted into a cascade of beautiful colors, such was her eagerness to enhance the pleasure she had already been given. She needed more, Kaa had hinted at more with each tickle and stroke against her G-spot, and so her mind welcomed the pleasurable, mind changing spirals happily. Her eyes shot wide open and swiftly wiped blank only to mirror the rings flowing through Kaa's orbs.

She was lost in them instantly, staring deeply as her panting 'O' face curled into a smile, and then a grin as the nature of her fucking changed. Each hard thrust shook her entire body, jiggling her tits as she splayed her feet in delight. Just as Kaa promised his colors enhanced the pleasure, giving her even more awareness of the tail tip that pushed deeper inside her, reaching the full extent of her hot tunnels and grinding thicker scales against her sensitive entrance. The girl-cub's arms slipped down from where they braced her body against the hammock, feeling so heavy as they dropped to dangle either side of Kaa's body. At the same time, his thrusting had slowed, but increased in strength, each intrusion into her moist pussy ravaging the girl-cub like never before.

As the girl-cub's eyes began to mirror Kaa's, and her amazed face slowly turned to glee, unimaginable pleasure and contentment, Kaa laughed wickedly. THIS was his favorite girl-cub back again, the one so happy to fucked and be fucked in return, so talented and ease with her sexuality. The change was immediately apparent in her movements, the ripples and flexing of her body somehow more comfortable, if still very innocent and inexperienced.

No longer feeling the need to shower his prize with kisses, Kaa's head moved downwards, hovering a short distance above his tail as it thrust and fucked with increased vitality. "That's it, Shanti. Pleasure yourself. Fuck." The coils hanging on to her splayed legs tightened, now pulling the girl-cub's entire body in as his tail fucked her pussy. A preview of the more intense things to come, and if Kaa judged correctly by the state of the girl-cub, things were set to change very soon.

To her credit, and perhaps why the python enjoyed her so much, Shanti learned quickly when it came to fucking under his pleasurable spell, naturally rolling and rocking her body into Kaa's thrusts as she became his property all over again. She squealed as he gripped her body tighter, beginning to move her around as he wished while increasing the pace again with those deep, intense thrusts into her hot core. Shanti's face twisted into a silly smile as a *PING* wiped her mind clear and filled it with bliss.

She knew now, of course, that Kaa's spirals were nothing to fear. They brought her the ultimate pleasure and released her from the worldly troubles that normally weighed her down. Why ever resist? The girl-cub soon filled the air with sounds of her delight, yelping loudly with every rough, powerful thrust into her tight pussy that squeezed Kaa's scales in satisfaction.

Shanti didn't have to be told twice as her master commanded her to help herself along. Her slender hands shot up to her chest, still tingling from the python's tender kisses, and groped and grasped at her tits. Her moans became more primal as her fingers rolled across her hard nipples. With the girl-cub's sensitive breasts now receiving attention, her young body regained the rhythm and talent of their previous encounter, wriggling like a belly dancer as Kaa's tail impaled her over and over, her taut stomach muscles flexing under a sheen of sweat and passion.

Shanti's newly adopted behavior during her thorough fucking served to turn the serpent on even more. Unknowingly putting on a sensual show for the snake, paradoxically, made him want to put an end to her current position... and place into a new one, more conducive to his own pleasure.

"Oh, well done, my sweet," Kaa hissed adoringly, giving a few final enjoyable thrusts deep into her pussy before removing his soaked tail from her depths. "Not to worry, Shanti," he said reassuringly, seeing her less than thrilled reaction at having lost the tail fucking her. "Just a simple rearrangement. I promise you'll enjoy this even more..."

Gone was Shanti's desire for sensual experiences and loving embraces as the python's hypnosis invaded her mind and twisted her thoughts. She felt more keenly the final few thrusts of his tail now coated in her slick pussy essence and felt disappointment and frustration as her master removed it with a wet pop and ended the fun. But no matter, for her master was wonderful and had other plans for the captured girl-cub.

The tail tip wrapped around her waist, gripping tightly against the hip bones and smearing juices across her dark skin - truly making a mess of her attempt to clean herself in the lake not so long ago - and lifted her up into the air. With a swift twist the girl-cub was flipped over in mid-air to hang limply like a puppet in Kaa's grasp. Her belly face down, the girl-cub's limbs dangled towards the ground as Kaa placed the girl's behind front and center.

"You remember my special appendage, don't you, girl-cub? Please... enjoy..." Bringing his cock behind her, stiff and erect yet again, Kaa's head rubbed playfully against her body as he teased her slit and clit with his manhood. He rubbed agonizingly against her sensitive core hissing with delight. Shanti groaned needily as she felt Kaa's hot thick prick nudging at her entrance and teasing her clit which filled her body with electric sensations. Her suspended butt wriggled around, trying to squeeze every last ripple of pleasure from his member as he held her there pressed against it before finally claiming her body.

Soon the cock pushed between her folds, plunging into her tight entrance even more tightly than his tail. He began fucking the girl-cub suspended in the air, his coil slapping against her rear with every thrust and pushing the dangling girl further into the air. She truly was his plaything now. The girl-cub howled in pleasure as she was impaled upon his lengthy cock and the python began hammering into her pussy. Shanti's limbs flailed uselessly as she was fucked out of her mind, her tits bouncing and jiggling around as her eyes rolled up.

Back and forth, Kaa pushed deeper into Shanti's clenched pussy, the force of gravity swinging her body and helping push the snake's cock deeper than either party anticipated. The thrusting was messy and uninhibited, sloppily pushing past the girl-cub's lips and grinding against whatever part of her womanhood it happened to pass. Her lips, her clit, her g-spot, not even Kaa knew what he would push up against next, but every time he found himself lodged tightly within his precious prize.

If she were experienced in sexual matters - though certainly Kaa was making a fine attempt at granting her such experience - Shanti would have felt the deep strokes and the way Kaa's prick nudged at her womb as he shook her body around like a ragdoll. As it is, she simply wallowed in wave after wave, thrust after thrust, of incredible pleasure. From the way she was dangled in the air like a little sex puppet she felt she was beginning to drift off into a sea of bliss.

Just to reinforce her situation, she found herself contorted and twisted as her master barraged her mind. He wanted to destroy every last vestige of her resistance, to fray and frazzle her free will until there was nothing left but wet paper easily molded into the perfect little slut cub he wanted her to become. Shanti didn't realize. Shanti didn't care. Her world was filling with spirals and the most incredible cock in the jungle, there was no room for anything else.

Moving his head to admire his capture, Kaa smiled at the hypnotized girl's unadulterated joy at the experience. Truly such a thing could only be accomplished with hypnosis. Yet he felt he could take further advantage of the situation. A coil wrapped around Shanti's slender neck, squeezing slightly, scales slithering around her skin. He forced her he to look up at his, her ringed eyes staring attentively at his.

"You see, Shanti? Who knows what's best for his precious girl-cub? Who knows how to give hiss little girl the best orgasmic experience of her life?"

He leaned in closer, tightening his grip on the girl while still thrusting wildly from behind. The thick sounds of coils slapping against her bare ass and the scent of great arousal was all that could be noticed outside of Kaa's eyes. That's all that mattered to the brainwashed girl now. Santi slavered madly as Kaa pressed his face to hers once again, whimpering each time his relentless pounding hit a sweet spot between her legs or deep inside.

"K-kaaaaa... it'ssss you Kaaaa...!" came the wail from the girl-cub, so taken by his seduction that his messages began to firmly imprint upon her subconscious. He wanted her mind to break, and here she was in his grasp, cracking.

"And who do you think is this snake's favorite fuck he's had in a long time?" Kaa's hypnosis, besides the obvious pleasures it gave in sexual matters, provided something else Kaa simply couldn't do without: psychological domination. Shanti simply wasn't complete unless she instinctively smiled and gave herself over to the snake, for who else would be so kind as to fuck her so passionately?

"Meeeeee...meeeeeeeee..." her second reply came almost indistinguishable from the uncontrollable screaming of delight that filled the air as she was plowed harder, faster, deeper than any time before. Anyone who looked upon her sweaty, spiral-filled face would see a girl who had found paradise.

The snake hissed in victory. Shanti was clearly overtaken by the onslaught on her thoughts and senses, a mind ripe for manipulation. She adored Kaa now, realized how much he meant to her and what he could offer her. And this time, the snake sincerely hoped, she wouldn't lose that dedication the next time she woke up. She truly was his girl-cub now. And in that case, Kaa was more than happy to treat her for being such an obedient girl.

"Yes, Shanti... you are an excellent, reverent little girl-cub." Kaa pushed his face into hers, her sweat mingling onto the bridge of his snout. He smiled with a faux innocence, nodding there nudged heads together. "And good girl-cubs are rewarded..." Kaa chuckled and gave a long, appreciative lick up her face. The girl's chin, lips, tongue, nose, messed hair... everything of hers was his to enjoy.

Shanti beamed as he praised her. Yes! She was a good girl-cub. It was all she had ever wanted to be. Now she could be a good girl-cub for her master every day, and he would reward her! She could barely believe her ringing ears - was this incredible fucking not reward enough?

With no regard for the mess she looked now, with her drool and the python's saliva mixing on her face and her juices and Kaa's sloppy pre-cum dribbling down her thighs, she happily accepted her fate. It seemed only natural that Kaa engulf her young breast into his mouth again, leaving the other to flounder and flop back and forth as her nipple pointed in any and every direction. She manipulated her body as best as she could in the python's tight grip to allow him better access to her chest, until something changed in the way he held her that struck strange new sensations.

Kaa had looked past Shanti's writhing limbs, which twisted and scrunched in futility as tremors of ecstasy overtook her supple body. He decided to take in the girl's precious breasts once more, the perky tits glistening and her dark nipples erect. He washed his tongue around both of them as his large maw swallowed them up, bathing them with affection. Naturally, Shanti's dripping pussy was being attended to. Thrust after thrust of Kaa's cock made the girl's quivering flower tighten and moisten. Watching the deviant display brought a wicked suggestion to the snake's mind.

The tail which wrapped around Shanti's flexing waist wrapped around the flailing girl just a bit more. Now the very tip of his tail was free to move where he desired it. Like down the girl's slender back, towards her tight ass. The tail wandered around the girl's skin playfully, before settling in between her cheeks, dancing around her clenched shut hole. He hadn't introduced her to such pleasures as of yet. What a way to bring an end to her experience, then.

The tail slithered into her ass, an orifice much tighter than the girl's own incomparable pussy. Yet the smug snake was certain his sex-loving girl-cub wouldn't mind in the slightest.

She gasped and stiffened all over her body, her legs sticking out while spread wide almost comically as she found herself double penetrated. "Oohhh~! Ooooohhhhhhh..." strange groans slipped from her throat as his tail tip spread her last virgin hole, the bucking and fucking motions of her hips easily allowing the python's tail to work its way inside in a rhythm. One thrust, two thrusts, a few wiggles of her fine ass, and it was done. She was hooked. A delicious new pleasure had been unlocked in her mind that initially had dragged her back from her approaching orgasm, but now had set the bar much higher and promised even greater climax to come.

Shanti's intense reaction to her introduction to anal penetration brought forth a great laugh from Kaa. Just as he expected, her attitude soon melted into one of rapturous joy at the new feeling, cute moans of lust and wonder emanating from her lips.

The snake could feel the girl-cub push her butt as he adjusted his two thrusts, his cock and tail moving at different speeds so that the girl couldn't predict what she would find herself tightening around next. "Enjoy yourssself, my sssweet," Kaa said as he moved back to Shanti's face, a wild expression of contentment stretched across her face. The snake stuck his tongue out again, this time slithering it messily around her face. It met with Shanti's own lagging tongue, dancing with hers as saliva mingled between the two.

With Kaa's cock now contending additional tremors from Shanti's ass, the snake was now struggling to endure the intense waves the girl-cub was giving. The drenched, clenched pussy made his member shake with pleasure, and Kaa suspected he would only have so much time before his paragon of femininity would wear him out.

Lesser creatures of the jungle in the nearby trees fled the area as they heard the sounds of Kaa's rapturous fucking, his masterful assault, of Shanti's body. They had heard that sound many times in the past from Kaa's little sex nests, and wanted to be nowhere near him as he used and abused his victims over the days to come. The girl-cub's screams were loud and unrestrained, letting out all of her youthful energy and enthusiasm for the dirty acts being performed upon her in mid-air.

Her muscles clenched in a rhythm attempting to keep up with the ever-changing, ever-surprising thrusts and pumps of Kaa's tail and cock, her own movements adding to the wonderful sight of her body writhing in the throes of arousal as her ass pressed backwards and spread wider to accept the double stretching of her nether regions. The poor girl couldn't keep it up for long though. All of this arousal and delight from the gentle tail tip lapping at her wet pussy in the river, to this moment being taken so roughly yet so beautifully, was cultivating a fantastic climax within her. A climax reared and threatened to tower over her, waiting for that final little action that would tip her mind over the edge and into oblivion to fall and shatter into Kaa's slutty slave.

Kaa normally kept control of his own cries of ecstasy. He was very experienced in that regard, and strove to maintain a bit more composure than his (rightfully) yelping victims. Yet even he couldn't contain his moans of pleasure at feeling himself around his favorite girl-cub, her jubilant moaning adding to his enjoyment. The excited little girl simply couldn't contain her joy contained, and soon, neither would Kaa.

Deciding he would finish things with a bang, Kaa's pace of thrusting quickened on both ends. Soon, the random penetrating converged into strong, simultaneous pushes into the girl's pussy and anus. Over and over, he fucked her sensitive holes, the entirety of her loins trembling at the feeling. Shanti began to shiver all over as the python quickened his thrusts, pulling them in sync as he spread and explored every little inch of her innards in the name of eternal pleasure. Her pussy and anus tried to keep up, clenching and quivering against Kaa's member and tail until her tired body faltered. She couldn't keep up and her muscles fell into a mess of spasms that signaled the arrival of her climax.

The girl-cub shrieked a deep primal sound, long and loud, as she came on both appendages. She had gone from politely declining the snake's advances to letting him into her mind to cumming upon the cock and tail that now impaled her.

Meanwhile, Shanti's beautiful, splaying body and contorted face of orgasmic pleasure finally pushed Kaa past his limit. The sticky liquid soon spilled from around Kaa's cock, dripping down her legs and Kaa's coils, as the girl-cub was squeezed tightly. The python's mind was overcome with pleasurable feelings of his own and wasn't concentrating as he made his slave's eyes bulge and mouth gulp and splutter, her climax not affected at all as she gasped for breath. More and more coils slid around her body as the waves of ecstasy slowly receded, holding her tighter until an excited little squeal escaped her satisfied lips.

As the orgasm rippled through the girl-cub's body she milked Kaa's cock for his hot seed, feeling him squirt deep inside her and filling her with the warm feeling of holding her master's spunk within her. Shanti was a good girl, Shanti deserved to be filled with her master's semen.

Groaning loudly, the snake gave one final push into Shanti as his cock emptied itself at last, spraying cum deep within her tight walls and mingling with the already present juices. His grip on the girl tightened and the snake found himself struggling to concentrate on not holding too tightly, though the girl-cub made no such efforts when it came to her pussy on his cock. Kaa ended up simply wrapping his neck all around the girl's body as he came to cope with the immense orgasm she had granted him. He had fucked the girl a good number of times, yet she still managed to surprise the perverted snake.

Kaa's orgasm drained him, literally and figuratively. His coils clung tightly around Shanti's frame, while his semen squirting out of his cock in bursts. Eventually the snake had to remove the member from its lodging in Shanti's pussy, spurting loads of cum not only onto the girl-cub's body but on his own as well. At this point, the serpent wasn't bothered. The snake's tight grip loosened on his prize, wearily spent after the energy required to sustain a Shanti-induced orgasm.

She was only dimly aware of the feeling of Kaa removing his sloppy cock from her cum-coated pussy, still spurting globs of thick seed over her body and his own scales as he rode out the incredible orgasm that only this bewitching, enslaved little girl-cub could give him. Shanti drifted off into a little dreamland as her own body shivered and relaxed into the pleasurable waves that overcame her feeble mind. This was bliss. This was perfection.

Moaning contentedly, Kaa lazily pulled his tail from Shanti's rear with a pop, unwrapping itself from her sweaty waist. The girl-cub's body swung down and dangled from the coils that held her neck and shoulders. The look of total contentment upon her sweaty face smeared with the juices of the python's perverted acts was a delight to behold, her spiraling eyes visible behind lidded, lax eyes as she basked in the glow of climax.

The snake allowed himself a moment of peace with his girl-cub. Her squeaks of shocked enjoyment prompted the benevolent master to stroke his pet adoringly. Shanti now was the picture of a good, sex-driven girl-cub: sweaty hair strewn every which way with pigtails clung to her shoulders, cum coating her body in random spots, ass and pussy clenched and shivering from their well-tended to fucking, limbs splayed haphazardly in a coil cocoon, and a ridiculous expression upon her face signaling dazed joy at having reached sexual nirvana. Kaa allowed the girl a tender kiss on her grinning lips, dazed eyes becoming more dazed at the feeling.

"My little girl-cub... that was senssational. I see someone loves Kaa as much as he loves you," the snake teased with a devious grin. He would most definitely love her, every day, long and hard, till he just couldn't contain his love anymore.

"I...I love...you, Kaaaaa..." she hummed happily as her master stroked her hair and body and wrapped her up tightly in a cocoon. The coils held her limbs awkwardly, splayed out like a ravaged sex doll. Shanti could think of nothing better than to stay with this python for eternity, helping him to live out his devious little fantasies as long as he kept her on the edge of utter bliss.

"I know you do..." Kaa replied with a sinister grin. Shanti was well and truly his to play with and control, and he looked forward to fucking her again. Although, as the snake yawned and felt an ache of exhaustion travel through his long body, he supposed he would have to wait to continue his fun. Their fucking session had been so long it was already nearly dark. It had been a long and productive day indeed.

Shanti lingered on the edge of pleasure and sleep as Kaa rested her body down to lie splayed onto the branch. She was floating in his control, in his lust, unable to swim free but also unwilling. It was such an incredible addictive feeling she never wanted to leave, she just wanted to let her master slide her body down into slumber, stained and branded with his sticky seed as his perfect little jungle bride.

Kaa rested his own head immediately adjacent to her. As tired as he was, the snake was sure to take extra precautions not to lose the girl-cub with such a penchant for escape. 'Then again, she seemed much more loyal to him now' he thought coyly, watching his gorgeous toy drift off to sleep. The thoughts of the fun they could have together soon sent him to his own dreams.


	6. Author's Note

For anyone at all invested in this story, firstly, thank you! Your reading is appreciated, and is what compels me to leave an update regarding the future of this story.

As stated at the beginning of the fic, this narrative originates as a roleplay between myself and a fellow by the name of trusssstme. What you see posted on this site is almost verbatim what was exchanged between us, with paragraphs and sentences rearranged and small amount of editing to reduce redundancies and make for easier reading.

Regrettably, the roleplay was eventually neglected and never finished. Particularly disappointing, as the story was drawing to a close. This is why there has been no update since the last; previously I had simply been editing the existing content. There is some original material still left to be posted, but it lacks a conclusion (and final sex scene). If I wished to complete the story, I would have to compose an entirely new ending myself. If I find the time soon, I may do just that. However, I do want to hear input from any interested readers first.

Is there enough interest among you in writing one more chapter? If so, I may be interested in hearing your thoughts on the nature of the ending (though I have a fairly good idea how it will end anyway). Please comment and let me know, and that may determine how this story proceeds. Thanks again for your continued support!


End file.
